Undercover Act
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: Emma Swan is a newly qualified English teacher finally in a place where she belongs. That is until she gains a new brunette student who appears to take a liking to her. One little secret, she's no ordinary student...SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Okay class, listen up. I've been very lenient with you and so now you need to give me a little back. I gave you the option of which book to work from so the next stage will-" hearing a knock upon her class door, Emma peers over as she clasps her hands in front of herself while she leans against her desk. "Come in.." Watching the door being pushed open, the blonde teacher then stands seeing the principal enter with a person stood behind him.

"Sorry to disrupt your lesson Miss Swan but I have a new student for your class" Stepping to the side to reveal the petite brunette, Principal Gold smiles at her. "This is Regina Warren..she just transferred over from New York"

Taking in the young woman, Emma raises an eyebrow slightly at the brunette's attire of a dressed down pantsuit and braid before masking her features. "Welcome Regina, please take a seat. I will just inform the class of the next plan and I will come and catch you up"

Moving past the principal, Regina smirks as she looks the young teacher up and down then takes her seat. "I'm sure we could just do that after class. Please continue with what you needed to do"

Appearing surprised by Regina's response and attitude, the blonde then offers a smile to the Principal. "Is that all sir?"

Nodding, Mr Gold scans the class with a small glare to frighten them then leaves with a quiet chuckle as he closes the door.

Returning to her original position, Emma crosses her arms while looking over at the brunette intrigued. "Right. As I was saying, the next stage if you haven't guessed already, is an essay"

"Well that's boring.."

Clearing her throat, the young teacher frowns before unfolding her arms and placing her hands on her hips. "Miss Warren, if you have an issue with the work plan I suggest you come talk to me after class. You haven't even been here 5 minutes and you're causing my class trouble"

Leaning forward to rest her elbow against the desk and her chin upon her hand, the brunette bites her lip with a smile. "I have to say I would _very_ much like that"

Hearing a few students snigger and hold a laugh, Emma takes a deep breath to keep calm. "Moving on. I would like it if you could write me an essay on the least popular character of your book and explain why you think this character is not important or maybe they are and just perceived in a bad light? It's entirely up to you and how you view the character. Now you may start it within this lesson but I would like it completed by Friday"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Collecting her books while the class begins to disperse, Emma blocks the pathway of the young brunette and stares. "You're not going anywhere. You and I need to have a little talk about your inappropriate behaviour"

Raising an eyebrow, Regina then deflates slightly as she slides back into her seat and waits for the teacher to return to her desk, watching the last student close the door behind them. "So...what is it you find inappropriate?"

"Your hidden meanings? seriously Miss Warren you should never try to seek some sort of a relationship with a teacher. Do I make myself clear?" The blonde questions seriously while sitting back at her desk.

Shrugging lightly, the brunette smirks. "I can't help it if I find you attractive. I'm just trying to be honest..isn't that what we are always told to be?"

Holding her hand out, Emma sighs. "Stop! Whatever you think, just..keep it to yourself otherwise I will be forced to step up to the principal and inform him. Do you want to pass this class because you are already on thin ice and it's only day 1. Seriously why would you do that to your education? I'm starting to see now why you moved and are just starting here, did you get kicked out of your other school?"

Pursing her lips, Regina glares and answers her bluntly. "My father died"

Hitching her breath at the seriousness, Emma gulps. "Oh..I..I'm sorry..I didn't..listen, Regina, you can't go around acting this way. You may think it's all innocent but it could land me in big trouble. If you want honesty, even though I shouldn't be indulging you with my personal life, my life has only just become stable..to the point of where I want to be. I don't want this screwed up for me"

"I wouldn't I just.." Biting her lip, the young brunette glances down to her desk. "I'm sorry..I don't always think before I speak. It's a bad trait from my mother but at the same time I'm not..because like I said it's true but I completely understand where you are coming from"

"No more remarks okay?" Seeing Regina nod, Emma then stands and approaches the desk. "Now would you like some help to catch you up?"

"Yes..thank you"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stepping through the front door to her home, Regina looks towards the kitchen to see her mother appear in the doorway with two glasses of wine and a smile playing on her lips.

"I wasn't expecting you home this early dear. I thought you would need to give an update..and seriously what is with the hair? It's what you wore when you were 5"

Running a hand along the braid, the brunette chuckles then walks up to her mother. "I know l wasn't expecting to be home this early either..but day 1 is done. Oh thanks.." Accepting the second glass of wine from the older brunette, Regina sips it as she follows her mother back into the kitchen. "Also thanks for taking care of the place while I'm out and about.."

Leaning against the counter, Cora smiles. "It's not a problem. How long are you doing this for?"

Rolling her eyes at the thought that it could drag on for months, the young brunette stands beside her mother. "Until I get a lead or a suspect.." Sighing, Regina then drops her head down to her mother's shoulder.

Wrapping her spare arm around her daughter's shoulders, the older brunette then strokes her hair soothingly. "I'm sorry dear but you will be getting no sympathy here. You wanted to work in the law force.."

Drinking more wine, the young brunette stares off in front of herself. "I know..but undercover is so hard..I just hope I can pull it off"

"Trust me you will. You're a Mills..it will be done"

Breaking out into a smile over her mother's faith in her, Regina then lifts her head and kisses her mother's cheek. "So what do you fancy for dinner?"

 _A/N: intrigued? Also I switched because I find a lot of stories I read has Emma as the cop._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks guys for all the reviews and follow/favs :) awesome!_

 **Chapter 2**

Staring at herself through her vanity mirror, Regina takes an irritated breath at her attempt to look younger than she actually was. Not that she was old but she had to at least look in her teens. Tying up the end of her braid, the brunette rises from her stool and smooths down her short sleeved, plain lilac dress. Exhaling sharply, the young woman leaves her room and makes her way downstairs before grabbing her bag and car keys. Catching a glimpse of her mother stood in the kitchen doorway with a raised eyebrow at her appearance, Regina rolls her eyes. "Not a single word...got it?"

Biting her lip to hide a snigger, Cora shrugs innocently. "Have a good day dear. Oh and don't forget your lunch!"

Hearing her mother begin to laugh, the brunette sends a glare in her direction before heading out of the house and towards her car. Hearing her phone chime as she sits in the drivers seat, Regina takes it out of her bag and smiles at the message sent.

 _'Love you my sweet girl'_

Shaking her head in disbelief, the brunette looks out of her windscreen to see her mother stood on the porch with a smile. Tilting her head out of the window, the young woman calls out. "I love you too! Now please go inside I don't need you to watch me exit the driveway" watching her mother leave, Regina starts the engine and reverses out onto the street.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mounting the steps towards the school entrance, Regina pauses by the door and leans against the wall as she listens in on her phone before keeping her own voice hushed. "I know. We have spoken about this. Principal Gold is more than happy to go ahead with it. I know.." Glancing up hearing footsteps approach, the brunette whispers into the mouthpiece. "Hold on..." Holding the phone to her chest, the young woman stares at the blonde stood in front of her with an unimpressed look. "...What?"

"Are you aware of the time Miss Warren? You should be in class or at least on your way"

"I know the time. Besides I have a meeting with the Principal, so you if you don't mind..." Gesturing to her phone, Regina then waves her hand at the young teacher to shoo her away.

Dropping her mouth open in shock, Emma reaches for the brunette's phone and ends the call before slipping the device into her pocket. "You will get this back at the end of the day. Now if I were you I would get inside before I also serve you a detention for rudeness"

"I need that phone! It's important" Regina declares loudly while glaring.

"Like I said, you can have it back at the end of the day" the blonde remarks before gesturing that the brunette head inside.

Sighing, the young woman walks inside. "What have you got against me?"

"Really? Do you want me to answer that?" Emma questions while glancing across at her student. "You disrupt my class, you never seem to listen and are intent on breaking every rule possible..why are you so determined to get yourself expelled?"

Huffing, Regina looks to her shoes to try and play on it. "I'm not...I just..I have a lot on okay? It's a lot of adjusting for me.."

"Well then speak to someone..."

"I am not talking to a shrink!"

Seeing the offended stare given, the young teacher shakes her head. "No. I don't mean..I meant like one of our councillors or your mom maybe? I could call her for you and-"

"No!..no it's fine. Trust me she would have a field day if she got called in. I'm sorry I will be on my best behaviour from now on" the brunette attempts a smile.

"But if you need help-"

"I will come talk to you? Despite our differences I feel as though I could. If you are willing to help a student out?" Regina looks intrigued at what the blondes answer may be.

Feeling slightly uneasy over the whole thing, Emma goes to reply but is prevented by another voice.

"Ah..Miss Warren, I'm glad you are here. Would you like to follow me please to discuss how we are going to get you caught up on your classes here.." Principal Gold smiles then nods his head towards the blonde. "Miss Swan, I'm sure you have a class to teach, I can take it from here"

"Yes sir" Emma glances at Regina once more who gives a small smile then heads off to her class.

"Do I have to be concerned that Miss Swan has an idea as to who you are?"

Looking at the older man, the brunette shakes her head. "Not at all. She sees me as a normal, sulky teenager with parent issues. Shall we?" Gesturing to his office, Regina walks inside to discuss their next plan of action.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you think there is a group of them circulating the school premises and not just one hiding in the cracks?"

Nodding, Principal Gold circles his desk and pours them both a coffee before turning to the undercover woman. "I believe so...I think it had started with just one person but now I fear this ring leader has managed to persuade some of their peers into helping out so to speak"

"Is there anyone in particular who comes to mind in being a suspect?" Regina questions while looking through her notes. "The night of the incident in which one of your students ended up in hospital after an accidental overdose, was there anyone acting suspicious before hand? Say in class that day or were there any witnesses as to who may have helped?"

"Not that I can be sure of no. I can have a word with my faculty to find out what they know.."

Taking a breath while pursing her lips, the brunette then clears her throat. "Then I suggest a locker search. Now. Get a couple of your staff to secure the hallways to see if anyone acts out of character or panics. We will then question who we find. Or if we find any evidence in a locker, them too"

"Right, of course. I will send word and organise the lockers to be searched at the start of lunch so that all students are present but also before they have time to go to their lockers" the Principal passes over the young woman's coffee.

"Thank you" taking the mug, Regina sips her coffee before closing her case file.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stood by her locker having been given a pass to leave her class early, Regina scans the hallway as it was slowly approaching lunch time. Noticing the blonde teacher exit her class, the brunette sighs as Emma heads down the corridor and in her direction.

"Before you say anything, no I'm not in class because I had to get out early and before you rat me out, the Principal knows" the brunette speaks up as the blonde comes to a stop beside her.

Holding her full hands up in surrender, Emma then leans against the lockers and hugs her files to her chest. "I was hoping to see you..about earlier, I'm here. If you want to talk..and..erm.." Dropping her hand to her pocket, the young teacher pulls out the brunette's phone and holds it out. "Don't let me catch you with it during class hours okay?"

Eyes widening, Regina quickly takes it. "Thank you!" Typing out a message quickly, the young woman then looks up to find Emma watching curiously.

"Wow..I know teens usually hate being parted from their phones but you seem to..need to message someone..boyfriend?"

Raising an eyebrow, the brunette smirks. "Now who's being inappropriate?"

"Really? You can't be serious for a minute can you?" The blonde sighs then turns to leave.

Hearing the bell sound out, Regina looks towards the doors to watch a couple of cops walk in beside the Principal as the classes begin to disperse while all staring at what is going on. Picking up on the fact that it's a locker search, Emma stops then looks over her shoulder. "I sure hope you don't have anything to hide in your locker.."

"No. Sorry to disappoint but there are some things I don't agree on. Drugs being one of them. I guess..this school has a problem huh?" The young woman bites her lip as the looks down the corridor.

Noticing a cop approach the pair, the blonde teacher steps aside so he can do his job before speaking up. "I doubt you'll find anything in her locker..."

Watching as her colleague gives her a small yet discreet smile, Regina clears her throat then frowns as she notices a guy in the corner watching warily. "Miss Swan?"

"Yeah?" Stepping towards her student, Emma follows the brunette's gaze.

"Who is that guy?"

"That is Jefferson. If I were you I'd keep my distance..he's not very..friendly. Good grades just not a personality to match" the blonde explains.

"Right got it.." Continuing to watch the boy, the young woman makes a mental note to actually introduce herself later.

"Why are you so interested Miss Warren? What about the boyfriend?"

"Now that was you jumping to conclusions..there isn't one and there never will be. Not my type" Regina replies while side glancing the teacher with a playful stare.

Gulping as she was not expecting that answer, Emma blinks then turns to head for lunch. "I'll..see you in class..."

Laughing lightly, the brunette watches. "I look forward to it!" Turning towards her locker, Regina swaps her books then dials on her phone before waiting for an answer. "I think I may have a lead.."

 _A/N: Regina is definitely a troublemaker...there may be some drama next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

_Warning: mention of drugs_

 **Chapter 3**

After the sudden locker search, Regina had spoken with her boss over the next course of action and had both decided that the brunette should keep a low profile for a couple of days to prevent any suspicion over her identity and to prevent the culprit becoming aware and the case being blown apart. For the young woman it was the perfect opportunity to continue her teenage act and drive a particular teacher insane.

Strolling out of class, the brunette smirks at the blonde stood beside the open door to see her students out and discreetly runs her finger along the woman's arm as she exits over the threshold. Staring out after the 'teen', Emma takes a deep breath then follows her students out, slamming the door behind her in annoyance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knocking abruptly on the Principal's door, the young teacher waits for an answer then scans the corridor for any students lingering about when they should be in class. Hearing a reply, Emma pushes the door open and walks inside. "Principal Gold?"

Glancing up from his desk, the older man nods in acknowledgment. "Miss Swan, what can I do for you?"

Closing the door behind her, the blonde steps up to the Principals desk and bites her lip. "It's about our newest student, Regina Warren? I hate to do this but I need to inform you of her behaviour, or rather her inappropriate behaviour...towards the class and towards me. She has been a disruption for my class on a few occasions and she also has made a few remarks that I find awkward and quite frankly I don't wish to lose my job over it. She..she has expressed somewhat of an..interest in me but it is without a doubt one way. I would never do that"

"I see, thank you for informing me. I will have a word with Miss Warren to solve the problem and I can assure you Miss Swan, you have nothing to worry about regarding your role here. Your job is safe" the Principal explains seriously.

Giving a small smile, Emma replies. "Thank you sir. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a free period in which I need to mark and prepare for an upcoming project I want to try"

Gesturing to the door, Gold smiles back. "By all means"

Heading out of the office, the blonde stops and leans against the wall once the door is closed and let's out a sigh of relief.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I've had a complaint about you today. Miss Swan was in my office earlier to discuss your inappropriate behaviour. Care to explain?" The Principal sits back at his desk as the brunette places herself on one of the arm chairs opposite.

"What can I say? At first it was simple. Be a teenager and a disruptive one, but now? Miss Swan makes its very easy to tease her" chuckling at the thought, Regina then shrugs innocently. "Although I will say she is an excellent teacher"

"Just try and down play it a little. I cannot tell you what to do Regina as I am not your boss and whatever you would like to do once this is all over, is up to you..but quite frankly you scared the woman into thinking she would lose her job. She thought I would believe that she is capable of betraying the trust of a student and her position"

Frowning slightly, the young woman bites her lip. "I never meant for that to happen I just..I guess I took it too far. I won't in future i promise and as I say future, hopefully it won't be much longer now. I have heard that there is a house party tonight and I'm going to try and see if I can get close to our suspect. See if he will deal me anything. If he does, then we have a start into finding out the rest"

"Good. Just make sure to be careful..I know it's your job but you still need to be safe" Gold states before writing down a number. "Keep me updated and don't be concerned of the time"

"Will do" rising from her seat, Regina takes the piece of paper and leaves the office. Glancing down by the lockers, the brunette smiles to herself spotting the guy in question and walks over. "Excuse me?..are you Jefferson?"

Peering over his shoulder as he sorts through his locker, the dark haired boy raises an eyebrow. "Depends on whose asking?"

Smiling, the young woman leans against the lockers beside him. "Regina..and if you are who I think you are, then you know how to show a girl a good time..preferably at this party tonight.."

Smirking slightly, Jefferson nods. "I could definitely show you a good time"

Pushing herself off the metal door, Regina leans forward and towards his ear with a teasing smile. "Good. Ill see you at 9" grinning to herself, the brunette then walks past and down the corridor briefly pausing at seeing the blonde teacher stood by her class door, having clearly watched the whole interaction.

"Regina, what are you doing?"

Trying to hide her surprise at the young woman using her first name, Regina masks it and rolls her eyes. "What does it look like? I'm making friends"

"I told you the other day to be careful and stay clear..especially now" Emma responds seriously while crossing her arms annoyed that her advice has been disregarded.

"And why is that?"

"Just some rumours..please, you're on thin ice as it is..don't mess up and get yourself kicked out of school"

"Oh yeah. Thanks for that by the way, I had such a lovely discussion with Principal Gold earlier" the brunette glares despite feeling incredibly guilty deep down for making the blonde worry then turns on her heel. "See you around Swan"

Watching in disbelief, Emma rubs her forehead in frustration but also worry for the 'teens' safety.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Making her way through the crowd, majority of them drunk, Regina leans up on her toes to look around. Seeing no sign of Jefferson, the brunette heads towards the drinks stash and pulls out a beer cup.

"There you are..."

Raising an eyebrow momentarily, the young woman turns and smiles at the boy. "Jefferson..I've been looking for you"

Smiling back, Jefferson slides his arm around Regina's shoulders. "Why don't we go somewhere a little more private?"

Gulping slightly at the closeness, the brunette then looks over at him with a smirk. "Sounds perfect..lead the way"

Moving through the people within the house, the dark haired boy leads Regina out back and onto the decking. Pushing through to the corner, Jefferson then guides the brunette round the side of the house into the open alley as people pass through in need of a top up. "So..."

Resting against the brick wall, the young woman glances up and down before smiling once again at the boy. "So.."

Shifting closer, Jefferson lifts his hand to stroke the brunette's face. "I was thinking maybe we could make this party a little more interesting.."

"Oh..well actually..I heard that you had something that could help..a pick me up so to speak?"

Chuckling, the dark haired boy slips his free hand into his Jean pocket and pulls out a packet before holding it up, revealing white powder. "Will this do?"

Nodding, Regina takes the packet and shoves it into her pocket. "Thank you.." Realising she will need to thank him in some way, the brunette leans forward to kiss his cheek.

"I might have known..."

Tilting her head towards the voice, the young woman purses her lips at seeing the blonde teacher stood with a scold. "Listen, as we are out of hours, I can say this. Stay out of it and move along..you are too old to be here anyway"

"Hm...no, not when I just saw you buy drugs in return for favours.." Emma glares at Jefferson then appears more disappointed towards the brunette. "You're coming with me. Now"

Scoffing, Regina shakes her head. "I don't think so.."

Sighing, the blonde takes a breath then shakes her head. "You really think that stuff is going to help? Because it's not. It will mess with your head and god knows what else!"

Looking away, the brunette stays silent unaware to the fact that Jefferson has slowly crept away. Watching carefully, Emma then moves quick and snatches the packet from Regina's pocket.

"Hey! I need that you don't understand! It's evid- I need it!" Glaring angrily, the young woman watches as the blonde inserts the plastic pouch into her leather jacket. "Please don't do this.."

"I'm sorry Regina but I did warn you. I expect to see you in the Principal's office first thing Monday morning"

Running a hand through her hair annoyed, Regina then watches as the blonde backs up and walks away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pacing up and down the Principals office Monday morning, Emma looks across as the door opens and the brunette walks in to stand before the blonde and Gold.

"What is this about?" The Principal questions despite guessing a few ideas.

"I'm sorry to inform you sir but on Friday night, there was a party held at a students house, apparently their parents were out of town and I caught Miss Warren here not only underage drinking but she also approached Jefferson, our constant troublemaker, to buy some drugs" the young teacher explains as best as she can before coming to a halt on her pace and ringing her hands together nervously.

Sharing a look, Regina cuts in. "She needs to know..if this is to continue to work.."

"Is it wise? The less people the better..wasn't that what your boss said?" Gold reminds the young woman before looking to his confused employee.

Frowning, Emma looks between the pair. "What are you two talking about?"

Taking a deep breath, the brunette turns to face the blonde. "Okay. Here's the thing..I.." Gesturing for them to sit, the young woman continues as they sit upon the arm chairs. "I'm not a..student. I'm..I'm a cop" waving down on herself, Regina smiles nervously. "Undercover clearly"

Staring wide eyed, the young teacher shakes her head in disbelief. "I'm..sorry...I..what?"

Swallowing hard, the young woman continues her explanation. "My name, my real name, is Regina Mills..I am a detective and I've been working on a case along side Mr Gold here to catch a dealer within the schools premises after the incident last year in which you had a student overdose.."

Staring in shock, Emma opens her mouth but struggles to find any words. "I..I don't.."

"I'm sorry that you didn't know and I am extremely sorry for my behaviour, it was all an act and I never ever wanted you to feel like you would lose your job over my actions. I just..you seemed nice and I took it too far. Now the most important issue here is that I still need to continue with my cover. Jefferson seems like our likely culprit considering he sold to me but I'm concerned there are others..and I need for you to carry on like normal otherwise this whole operation was pointless" Regina explains while looking towards Emma guiltily. "I really am sorry Swan"

Taking a deep breath, the blonde teacher looks between the pair then stands before backing out of the office, leaving the two partners in crime to worry over what will happen next.

 _A/N: so the cats out of the bag but i am now hoping to explore a relationship that needs to be secret but technically is not wrong in any way :) also who is liking the interaction between Regina and Gold? Maybe I could add something there?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Amazed by all the reviews and follow/favs already! Thanks guys!_

 **Chapter 4**

Deciding to give the young teacher time to think things over, Regina let her be, knowing that if she wants to talk then she will come to her with any questions she may have. Sitting down at her desk the following day, the brunette takes a breath while glancing around the room, internally cringing at the smirk offered by Jefferson in the back row.

"Okay guys, sorry I'm late, had a slight car issue but anyway.." Having rushed in, Emma chucks her jacket and bag into the store cupboard then grabs the plan from her desk. "I hope you all have your short stories ready for me to collect and be grateful that I gave you all an extension from last week. If you don't then you know what-" pausing as she lifts her head and her eyes connect with the brunette's, the blonde clears her throat then turns to the board with a pained expression. "Anyway you know what I mean. Today I want you to start on the next chapter of your book and write in your own words what aspect is the most exciting from it"

Shifting his gaze towards Regina again, Jefferson calls out. "Can we do it in partners?"

"No you cannot. You all have your own books to focus on" Emma responds while trying to hide her irritation of the boy.

Huffing, the boy leans forward and whispers quietly towards the young woman sat in front. "Maybe tonight we could do something else instead?"

Rolling her eyes, Regina crosses her arms while keeping her attention to the front of the class. "I'm busy..."

Having heard a muffle of voices, the young teacher turns to face her class and raises an eyebrow towards the pair. "Do you two need detention? Keep quiet"

Looking away, the brunette bites her lip and does her best to avoid the annoyed woman stood at the front.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Purposely trailing behind everyone else, Regina waits until they have all left the class before approaching the door and closing it shut. Spinning around, the brunette watches for a moment intrigued as Emma begins to clear the board, completely oblivious to her presence. "We need to talk"

"I haven't got time.." Muttering under her breath, the blonde continues. "Some of us have actual jobs to do instead of playing dress up and pretending.."

Cringing, Regina sighs while running a hand through her hair. "Emma.."

"Oh so now we are on first name basis?" Turning to face the young woman angrily, the blonde then stops at seeing the apologetic stare she is receiving. "I just don't get it..why could I have not been told. You're in my class! I could have helped keep an eye out!"

"I know that but I was just following orders..if too many people knew it could all blow up.."

"I'm not a blabbermouth! God I wouldn't have put anyone at risk.."

Looking down, the brunette then rings her hands together. "I'm sorry..I don't know what else you want me to say. A part of me wanted to tell you but a part of me was glad you didn't because then you wouldn't have to be involved.."

"I can take care of myself thank you" shaking her head in disbelief, the young teacher collects her papers then heads towards the door after taking her jacket and bag.

Stepping in the way and blocking the door, Regina looks at the woman. "Please. I still need to be here and I would like it if we could at least be on civil terms..I promise I will no longer be the bratty teenager that I made out to be.."

Staring back, Emma then mumbles through interest but doesn't want to show it. "..how old are you exactly.."

"25.."

Looking surprised, the blonde nods. "Well you don't look it with how you look and your hair.."

Sniggering, Regina pulls her braid out from it's tail to inspect it. "Extensions...if it were down to me I would never be seen dead with a braid..I haven't since I was 8"

Exhaling slowly, Emma turns to the nearest desk and dumps her stuff before leaning on the wooden top. "Okay..so everything up until now has been fake?"

Gulping, the cop once again looks to the floor. "Not..everything.."

Frowning for a moment, the blonde then raises her eyebrows. "Oh..the flirting..."

"Yes..about that.." Smiling nervously, Regina looks coy towards the young teacher. "That was real..I mean..I..when I saw you..I just thought..but obviously you thought I was a student and panicked. Can we just start over?"

Contemplating the idea, Emma then nods with a small smile in return, deciding to distinguish her anger and disappointment. "One question..was you really like that in high school?"

Laughing, the brunette shakes her head. "No way. I'm totally offended by that..I was a bit of a nerd actually.."

Also laughing, the young teacher remains quiet, simply staring curiously at what Regina may have been like.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sliding up beside the brunette at the lockers, Jefferson strokes his hand up her arm with a smug expression. "So I know you said in class that you are busy tonight but what about now? Fancy a little bunk for the rest of the day?"

Shifting away slightly, Regina swaps her books around then closes the door. "I don't think that's a good idea.."

"Oh come on, you're the only girl in this school who actually seems interesting. You're a real mystery.."

"Well what can I say..I like to leave people guessing" the young woman then turns to leave.

Grabbing at her arm, this time a little forceful, the boy looks serious. "Just for today. I need to make one quick stop before we go anywhere but it's important..a need to know kinda thing.."

Appearing intrigued, Regina glances up and down the corridor then smiles. "Okay. You've twisted my arm..lets go before any teachers decide to make themselves known"

Slipping his arm around the brunette, Jefferson guides her towards the schools exit. Plastering on a fake smile, the young woman then checks one last time to see Gold leave his office then watch with a concerned gaze.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knocking on the open door of the classroom, Principal Gold walks inside upon seeing the young teacher glance over from her desk as she marks some of the short stories handed to her earlier that morning. "How has everything been this morning Miss Swan?"

"Okay I guess. If you're referring to my new student slash cop, we had a talk it's..it's fine" Emma replies while placing her pen down to give her boss her full attention.

"So there is nothing new to report?"

Frowning confused, the blonde shakes her head. "No, not that I know of why?"

Taking a breath, Gold strolls up to the desk. "Did Regina inform you that she would be leaving early today? More precisely with that boy Jefferson?"

Eyes widening slightly, Emma tries to keep her thoughts at bay. "No. No she never said anything about that"

"Well I just witnessed the pair leave the school premises and Regina looked somewhat apprehensive" the Principal explains while rubbing his neck in concern.

"Oh.."

"I guess I should inform her boss of her whereabouts just in case.." Gold states before returning back to the door clearly in a daze.

"Yeah..keep me updated.." Staring off in worry herself, the young teacher then looks to her papers and shakes her head, dismissing the task completely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So where exactly are we going?" Staring out the car window, Regina then looks across at Jefferson having not recognised where they are.

"I just need to make a pit stop at my brothers..I owe him some money that he lent me. Then I'm all yours"

Biting her lip, the brunette turns back to the window with an eye roll. "It better not take long..I know I said I'd cut class with you but my mother will be expecting me home on time. Believe me when I say you do not want to get on the wrong side of her.."

"Yeah yeah, I can handle mothers okay? I'm a complete charmer when it comes down to it, anyway we are here, just wait in the car.." Pulling up on the curb, Jefferson climbs out the car and heads up the pathway to a run down looking house.

Tilting her head down to find out what is going on, Regina leans across the driver's seat for a better view. Watching as a figure comes to the front door, the young woman's eyes widen on sight. Pulling her phone out quick, the brunette types out a message to her boss then waits for the dark haired boy to return before faking a headache so she can be driven home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spending the rest of the afternoon worrying, Emma packs up at the end of the day and heads to her car. After much persuasion, the blonde had managed to get an address from Regina's fake student file within the Principals office and decided to drive there to check up. Just in case.

Reaching the porch, the blonde takes a breath for courage and knocks against the front door before awaiting a reply while rocking on her feet. Blinking as the door opens to reveal an older looking brunette, Emma shoves her hands in her pockets nervously then bites her lip. "..hi..is Regina here? My name is Emma Swan, I teach at the school.."

Smiling at the clearly nervous woman, Cora nods then gestures for the blonde to go inside. "Yes dear, she is here..now if you'll excuse me, I have to go home.." Looking back inside, the older woman calls out. "Regina, I'm heading home. There is an Emma Swan here for you" stepping out past the young teacher, Cora smirks slightly and heads down the pathway.

Closing the door behind her, Emma then looks shocked as the younger brunette comes into view in sweatpants matched with a loose, off the shoulder baggy top and her hair back to its original shoulder length and down. "Oh..hey..I..you look so different it's kinda weird.." Chuckling a little, the blonde then bites her lip shut.

Smiling, Regina goes slightly red before gesturing through to the living room. "Hello to you too..so..what brings you here?"

Sitting down beside the cop on the couch, the young teacher smiles weakly to prevent any cause for concern. "I spoke to Gold..he said he saw you leave early with Jefferson and I wanted to make sure you was okay..neither of us had heard from you and..yeah.."

"You were worried about me?" Questioning the blonde shocked, Regina clears her throat then replies. "Yes..I'm fine although I may have gotten the next part of the puzzle sorted..do you know of any family that Jefferson has?"

Noticing the brunette's change in subject, Emma decides to ignore and play along "No. Not a clue..why?"

Pursing her lips, the brunette twists herself to face the young teacher properly. "If i tell you, this cannot leave the house at least not until it can be used properly.."

"Okay. Of course I won't say anything.." Beginning to worry again, the blonde reaches for Regina's arm. "What is it?"

 _A/N: I know I left it there but...:) also thanks for all your ideas. I'm still not sure where to place Henry in the story whether now or later? Also the Mills family may be expanding due to where this story is going :p_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Looking directly at the blonde, Regina explains. "Jefferson has a brother..he took me there because he said he owed his brother money only, he left me in the car but I could still see the exchange. He didn't get any drugs there and then but I'm guessing that is what the money is for because I know his brother..he used to date my sister before she went on her travels and he goes by the name of Hades.." Witnessing Emma's frown, the young woman bites her lip. "It's a nickname he gave himself because he reckoned that he is the God of all suppliers"

"Oh my god..so it is Jefferson, you can arrest him"

"It's not that simple because yes Jefferson is dealing but Hades is the one behind the whole thing. I'm going to have to get closer to Jefferson to see if I can get a meet with Hades then I'll take back up" the brunette screws her face at the thought.

Eyes widening slightly, the young teacher shakes her head. "You can't do that. It's already risky and believe me Jefferson is not the type to take no as an answer. He will try and pressure you.."

"He can try what he likes but he won't be getting anywhere. It's okay Emma..I'll be fine"

Smiling slightly at how the woman now continues to use her first name, Emma nods. "Okay"

"Thank you..for keeping quiet. It's not just work it's my mother who you just saw leaving..she went mad when she found out about him and how he treated Zelena so..I will tell her, just hopefully when he's behind bars.." Rising up from her couch, Regina lets out a sigh of relief then gestures towards the kitchen. "If you're not busy, would you like to stay for dinner? I've just ordered takeout which could feed an army..plus I have wine"

Chuckling, the blonde runs her head as she also stands. "This is just too weird..first you were sitting in my class and now you're offering me wine.."

Feeling bad, the brunette frowns at whether the young teacher is offended or not. "I..well you don't have to..I just thought..it was just an offer.."

Realising by the worried glare, Emma follows the cop out to the kitchen. "No! I didn't mean it like that..I just..it's making me double guess myself..I just.." Sliding up onto a stool by the island as Regina pours them a glass of wine while they wait for dinner, the blonde then swirls her glass before announcing her confession. "When you first came into the classroom, I couldn't believe you were a student..the way you were dressed all smart like a lawyer and..I felt incredibly awkward for thinking about it and you that way. Now it's..in a way okay? For me to be thinking about you..not that I have been in a stalker way just..now it's a relief to know that I'm not a pervert of a teacher for inappropriate thoughts"

Joining opposite on a stool, the brunette smiles. "I get what you are saying. Besides I was very forward in my views.."

"Yeah, I just..even now it makes me doubt am I a good person? To think that you was my student and now you're actually similar age. Is it okay to like you?"

Reaching across for the young woman's arm like the blonde had done previous with her, Regina looks direct at her. "Emma..you are a good person. I mean you're a teacher and that takes a hell of a lot. Even more than what I do because you mould young minds. Yes I pretended to be a student but I'm not and it just proves that you put others first. You say you like me but that's not just because you've found out I'm not your student, at least I hope not but, you clearly, from what I've seen now, liked me before and you chose not to react. You did the right thing..even when I pushed the flirting to the limit you took it straight to Gold"

"I did.."

"You have nothing to worry about" stroking her thumb across the blondes arm, the brunette then sips her wine. "Okay, cards on the table, I like you and you like me.. So if you don't mind a little secrecy for now until all this is over, would you like to see where this could go?"

Smiling nervously, Emma gulps down a lump. "Yes I..I would like to try.."

Clinking their glasses together, Regina offers her trademark smirk before hopping off the stool to answer the door and collect their dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trying her best to avoid looking at Regina during the whole lesson, Emma finishes off on the new topic and turns towards her class to find them all clearly distracted minus a certain brunette who simply smiles. Hearing the bell sound, the blonde shrugs off her attempt and rounds her desk. "I guess you're dismissed.."

Glancing around at her fellow students, Regina waits then walks up to the young teacher. "I thought I would suffer having to go through lessons on what I already know but you make them interesting..I actually want to read the book for the hundredth time"

Giving a coy smile, the blonde then begins to pack up before hearing a small knock on her classroom door. Tilting her head, Emma goes a little wide eyed at who it is then covers her awkwardness with a smile. "Henry..."

Walking inside, the 10 year old boy looks between the pair. "Hey ma, are you ready for pizza? You promised me before school..."

Letting her mouth drop, Regina frowns confused as she faces the young teacher. "Ma?..you..wait you're his mother?"

Rubbing the back of her neck nervously, Emma nods. "Yeah..this erm..this is Henry, my son..whose here.." Staring in guilt at the brunette, the blonde watches as the young woman shakes her head in disbelief and walks past the boy to leave classroom.

"Regina, wait!" Moving towards the door, Emma sighs seeing no sign of the young woman. Looking down to Henry, the disappointed teacher rubs his shoulder when her son simply grins.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hoping to catch Regina after class the following day, the blonde sighs to herself as the bell rings, signalling the start of their lesson with no sign of the brunette within her class. Noticing Jefferson at the back, Emma clears her throat before speaking. "Jefferson, have you seen or heard from Miss Warren today?"

"No, although I'm seeing her tonight why?"

Witnessing the sly smirk the boy gives to his nearby friends at the mention of tonight, the young teacher screws her nose. "That is an image I wish not to see..please refrain from your sexist remarks until class is over unless you want detention? Actually, you can have one for what you said..it's rude and offensive"

"What? No way!" Jefferson glares towards the front at the blonde. "I'm speaking with Gold, your victimising me!

Scoffing, Emma rolls her eyes. "Please you are no victim, now pay attention!"

Glancing around as a few students snigger, the boy huffs and slumps back into his seat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Managing through the rest of the day, Emma is once again greeted by her son who is dropped off by a fellow mom who had offered to pick him up and drop him off as she does for her own son. Taking her jacket and bag, the young teacher drapes an arm around the boys shoulders and leads him out the classroom before heading down the corridor. "You hungry kid? We can go to the diner if you like or-" spotting Gold turning out of his office and locking up, Emma gently steers her son over to the man. "Hi sir, do you know why Miss Warren wasn't in today?"

Looking between the pair, the Principal appears clueless. "All I've been told is she took a sick day.."

Nodding, the blonde smiles in thanks then leads Henry out the exit.

"Who is Miss Warren? A new teacher?"

Glancing down at her curious son, the young teacher chuckles. "No. You saw her yesterday. Regina"

Realising, the boy smiles. "Oh! Your new student..why so interested ma?"

Raising an eyebrow, Emma tries to ignore the student comment and smirks. "Shouldn't I be asking you that? What's with the questions?"

Shrugging, Henry stops by their car. "I just wondered..."

Also pausing, the young teacher pulls the driver door open. "Well if you must know, she's a nice girl..and I am worried as she has gotten into some bother with our local troublemaker Jefferson, who she is meeting tonight.."

Frowning, the boy bites his lip. "Jefferson? What does he look like?"

Peering over the car roof, Emma frowns. "Again kid why do you want to know? He's your average dark haired, blue eyed boy with a taste for long jackets.."

Growing wide eyed, Henry gulps. Noticing the familiar gaze, the blonde closes her door and rounds to the other side to meet her son. "Henry..."

Shoving his hands in his pocket nervously, a trait he inherited from his mother, the boy casts his eyes down to the concrete. "I..may have met him earlier..he was by his locker and was complaining about you..saying your uptight and you need to chill out. He saw me then offered me sweets to give to you as a treat.."

Staring in horror, Emma grabs her son by his forearms and crouches before him. "Please tell me you didn't take anything for him?!"

Shaking his head profusely, Henry looks worried. "I didn't mom I promise!"

"Good..good.." Calming slightly, the blonde strokes her son's head then pulls him into a tight hug. "Sorry for shouting..I..he's a bad guy okay? Don't even talk to him if you ever see him again, come straight to me"

Nodding against his mother's shoulder, Henry then pulls back. "I'm sorry.."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Henry" smiling slightly, the blonde kisses his head then stands. "But now I need to do something so are you okay to go to Ruby's?"

"Yes ma.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Banging loudly on the mansion door, Emma shuffles on her feet agitated while waiting for someone to answer. Hearing footsteps followed by the door flying open, the blonde immediately pushes past and steps inside.

"Hey! You can't just barge in here!"

Seeing the brunette look annoyed, the young teacher shakes her head. "I know but just listen..I know you don't want to talk to me right now because of a secret I kept but guess what? You did to! Anyway.." Beginning to pace, the blonde tries to keep herself from tearing up. "This has to all stop..Jefferson needs to be put in his place..it's one thing dealing drugs in a high school but it's another when he tries to sell to a 10 year old boy! What if Henry had accepted them and instead of give them to me like Jefferson said he should, he took them? I don't think I could deal with losing my son!"

Watching the clearly upset teacher pace up and down, Regina quickly steps into her pathway and grabs at her shoulders. "Okay first, Emma, calm down.." Staring directly at the blonde, the young woman offers a small smile to comfort her. Noticing the young teacher take a couple of deep breaths while quietening, the brunette questions. "What is it that you're telling me? That Jefferson tried to sell drugs to Henry?"

Nodding slowly, Emma bites her lip as a tear escapes down her cheek. "He needs to be stopped...because right now I want to kill him"

"Okay, okay, listen, this won't go any further..I promise. I'm meeting with him tonight and I will do anything to make sure I can get some sort of confession to arrest him and Hades" lowering her hands from the blondes arms to her hands, Regina grips tightly.

Nodding again, Emma then blinks in realisation. "No..you can't..I heard him in class. Saw the look he gave his friends..if you..he thinks that tonight he will get somewhere..you cannot sleep with him"

Taking a breath, the young woman then swallows hard. "I won't..I'll just make him think it will happen..I can make this work"

Squeezing her hands while glancing down, the young teacher then looks up again to meet the brunette's eyes. "I am sorry you know..for not telling you about Henry. I'm just very reserved when it comes to him..he's everything to me and I just-"

"Honestly you have nothing to be sorry for. Yes, I felt betrayed but like you said it's nothing compared to what lie I've been living..besides who am I to judge? We have only known each other a month..you shouldn't have to tell me everything or anything for that matter"

Seeing the blonde tear up again, Regina quickly pulls her into a hug before muttering some reassurance. "After tonight it will all be over.."

 _A/N: and there's Henry! Bit of a twist! Hope you're still enjoying the story! Should I bring Zelena in?_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: rather long chapter and it wasn't what i had planned but there we go!_

 _Warning: mentions of drug use._

 **Chapter 6**

"Are you sure you want to do this dear?"

Rolling her eyes at her mother's worry, Regina turns to face the older woman. "I'll be fine mother. I've done this before.."

"Not by yourself. What if it goes wrong?" Reaching out to straighten the brunette's cardigan while smiling briefly at the déjà vu she is feeling from doing the same when Regina was actually in high school, Cora then steps back with a sigh of concern.

"It won't and I can always call for back up.."

"But what if-" hearing the doorbell ring, the older brunette sighs again before turning to go answer and allow her daughter to finish off.

Pulling the door open, Cora appears surprised at seeing the young teacher stood on the porch. Sensing the woman's nerves and conflicted expression, the older woman steps aside. "You better come in.."

Moving past Cora, Emma bites her lip then glances up at seeing Regina descend the stairs. Without a second thought, the blonde blurts out. "Are you sure about this?"

At seeing her daughter nod, Cora sniggers. "I asked her the same thing but she's too stubborn for her own good.." Walking through to the kitchen, the older brunette leaves the pair to it.

Stepping up to the young teacher, the brunette smiles a little. "I can do this. I have to..especially now.." Glancing down to check the time, Regina gestures towards the door. "i better go..I said I'd meet him in 15 minutes.."

Rocking on her feet slightly, Emma nods while sub consciously clenching her fists. "Yeah..okay..well good luck and..just be safe.." Hesitating for a moment, the blonde moves quick and pecks the young woman's cheek before turning away awkwardly.

Stood shocked, Regina opens her mouth to speak but remains silent before walking to the door. "So I'll see you-"

"I'm waiting here..with your mother" Emma cuts in adamantly.

"Oh..okay" offering another small smile, the brunette leaves the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Looking towards Jefferson's car, Regina climbs in the passengers seat before smoothing down her pinstriped red dress, matched with a white cardigan. "Hey..so where are we going tonight?"

Glancing at the brunette, looking her up and down, Jefferson smiles. "No where special..I thought we could get to know each other a bit better..you know talk. So, my brother has given me his keys to his place. Fancy it?"

Raising an eyebrow, the young woman then hides a scoff. "Sure..why not.."

Smirking, the boy puts his foot down and drives off to Hades house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Returning from the kitchen, Cora watches the blonde briefly who is pacing before nudging her with her elbow and holding out a coffee. "You're going to wear a hole in the floor dear.."

Coming to a stop, Emma accepts the drink with a small smile. "Sorry..I just..how do you do it? Stay calm? When she does this type of thing.."

Chuckling, the older woman shakes her head. "Oh believe me I am hiding it well..I've learnt to over the years, ever since the day Regina came home and announced she had sent in an application for the force. I always knew she would make it in a big profession but I never imagined this..her sister on the other hand is more of a free spirit.."

"Yeah..she told me about Zelena off on her travels..I wish I could have done that but life had other plans for me"

Nodding in agreement, Cora smiles. "Henry.." Seeing the slightly panicked look on Emma's face, the brunette continues. "Regina told me..she really admires how you have dealt with the situation..being a mother and a teacher single handedly. But at the end of the day your children always come first. I'm looking forward to the day when both my girls are under the same roof..well this is Regina's house so maybe the same country?"

Laughing, the blonde questions. "Where is Zelena right now?"

"Last I spoke to her she was heading back but knowing her, she would find a quaint little island that she has decided to stay on for a few weeks.."

"Sounds nice right about now...could do with a vacation.."

"Couldn't we all?" Cora smiles again while welcomingly putting an arm around the young teachers shoulder to guide her through to the living room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Being lead up into the house, Regina takes in her surroundings as Jefferson closes the door behind them. Waiting to see what he does, the brunette then follows the boy through to the living room and sits on the couch.

"Wait here..ill get us some drinks.."

"Okay.." Smiling, the young woman clasps her hands together upon her lap and waits, pursing her lip in thought over how she was going to get some sort of confession. She knew she wasn't actually going to sleep with the boy but how far could she actually take it.

"Here..I hope you don't mind that I raided my brothers stash..wine good for you?" Jefferson holds out a glass then sits beside Regina, shifting rather close.

Sipping her wine, the brunette places her glass down and turns towards the boy. "So..what do you want to do? Have you got any..." Smirking to let him know what she means, Regina watches as Jefferson searches his pocket.

"I do..however I can find us some harder stuff..my brother is somewhat of an expert when it comes to..supplies.."

"Oh..I don't think I'm ready for that..I'll probably make a fool of myself.." The young woman acts coy while staring at the boy.

"Nonsense..I have a feeling you'd know exactly what to do..you're not like other girls.." Leaning close, Jefferson kisses Regina's cheek then stands. "I'll be right back.."

Watching him leave, the brunette grimaces and wipes her face before pulling her phone out to send a text, one to her boss and one to Emma.

 _'I think I've got him. He's gone for extra supplies. I'll be out soon'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Picking up her phone, Emma smiles to herself before lifting her head as Cora walks back through with a couple of sandwiches, neither one of them hungry through concern but her motherly instinct takes over. Glancing with fear, the older brunette questions. "Was that Regina? Is she out?

"Not yet but it's nearly done.."

Rubbing her head, Cora begins to pace. "Oh god.."

Frowning, the blonde looks confused as she follows the woman with her eyes. "Cora?..what is it?"

Pausing, Cora bites her lip. "You know how I said Zelena was on her way home? Well she already is and..for the life of me I don't know, she has given Hades another chance..they are currently heading back to his place. If he takes one look at Regina, he knows she's a cop..it will get dangerous I'm sure of it"

Eyes widening, the young teacher stands and grabs her phone again. "I'm calling her boss.."

Hugging her arms worried, Cora sits herself down while trying to remain calm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what do we do?" Raising an eyebrow innocently, Regina tilts her head to watch as Jefferson opens a packet and begins to cut lines with a razor. "Oh.."

"You want to try?" The boy grins while holding the razor out.

"No..thank you..I don't think I want to..this isn't a good idea..if my mother finds out.."

"She won't. Trust me, once you get your high we can entertain ourselves until it's gone then you can go home.."

Shaking her head, the brunette gulps. "No I can't..but you still can.."

Shrugging it off, Jefferson leans down and inhales. "It's good stuff.." Smirking, the boy then turns towards the young woman. "But you do realise now that you're going to need to entertain me.." Pushing Regina back, making the brunette go wide eyed, Jefferson hovers over her. "Let's do what we really came here for.."

Moving her head quickly as the boy goes to kiss her, causing Jefferson to get her neck, Regina pushes her hand against him. "I thought you wanted us to talk.."

Mumbling against her, Jefferson chuckles. "Talking is overrated.."

Struggling slightly, the young woman shoves at him again while grimacing at his touch. Leaning behind her back, the brunette gives him one last warning. "Jefferson..I don't want to..get off!"

"Babe.."

Shoving her knee up, Regina pulls her arm around to reveal a gun and points it directly at him before speaking with a cold tone. "I said, get off me!" Glaring, the brunette rises to her feet as Jefferson stumbles back in shock and holds his hands out in surrender.

"Okay, okay..what..why do you have a gun?..."

Staring, the brunette opens her mouth to reply but pauses at hearing voices coming from the foyer.

"I mean it Hades, this is your last chance and if I find out that you've been lying about your supplies, that is it.." Walking through to the living room, the redhead looks on in shock. "Regina?"

Looking across to her sister and Hades, Regina takes a breath. "Zelena..you need to..Zelena come here.."

Yanking Zelena back, Hades glares between the brunette and his brother before noticing what is on the table. "What the hell did you do?!"

Jefferson looks on in fear. "I just..we was..she tricked me!..I mean I don't..she's in my class!"

Sighing angrily, the blonde haired man shouts. "She's a cop you idiot!"

Frowning, Jefferson turns back to Regina who aims her gun higher to scare him. "You...you're a..."

Smirking, the brunette steps forward. "And you're busted my friend.." Glancing over to Hades, the young woman states. "So are you"

"I don't think so.." Grabbing at Zelena, Hades holds her close as a human shield. "You wouldn't want your sister to get hurt now would you?"

Sharing a look with her sister, the redhead rolls her eyes then slams her elbow into Hades ribs causing the guy to fall back having the wind knocked out of him. Moving over beside Regina, Zelena scoffs. "Do you really think I wouldn't know how to take care of myself when I have a sister who is a cop? You really are pathetic..what the hell did I ever see in you"

Rubbing his side, Hades clears his throat. "You've got nothing. It's all him over there he's the one who just dabbled in front of you, not to mention the deals he's been making at school.."

Shocked that his brother would drop him in it, Jefferson shakes his head. "Oh no if I'm going down you are too! You're the one who gets the gear I just sell it for you.."

Chuckling, Regina side glances her sister. "I'm having a field day recording all this..by the way it's good to see you back home.."

Nudging the brunette's shoulder with a smile, Zelena replies. "You too sis, we must do lunch.."

Nodding, the brunette then drops one hand from her gun and pulls a pair of handcuffs out from her hidden strap. "You're both-"

"Regina?!"

Turning towards the doorway, the brunette appears surprised at seeing Emma race through followed by a few of her colleagues who make their way straight towards the pair of criminals.

"Emma, what are you-" being cut off by a body colliding with hers, Regina raises an eyebrow at the blonde who is currently hugging her tightly.

"Your mother knew that your sister was back and was coming here with Hades..we were so worried something was going to happen"

Patting her back gently, the young woman smiles slightly. "Emma I'm fine..now we need to leave as this is now a crime scene and the evidence needs to be collected.."

Pulling back realising, Emma goes a little red at what she had done. "Yeah..sure of course.." Noticing the redhead beside Regina smirking, the blonde clears her throat. "You must be Zelena.."

"Yes I am..and I am so intrigued as to who you are.." Taking the young teachers arm, Zelena leads her out so her sister can finish her job.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stepping through the front door, Regina is met by another bone crushing hug, this time from her mother. "Mother.."

"Oh Regina you scared the hell out of me! Don't you dare do that again!" Cora argues while squeezing her daughter tight before noticing Zelena walking in behind and pulling her into the hug. "What you both put me through I don't know..."

"Hello mother.." Hugging back the redhead grins.

Standing awkwardly on the porch, Emma shoves her hands into her pockets as she watches the small family embrace.

Moving back, Regina peers over her shoulder at the woman then waits until Cora and Zelena make their way to the kitchen to catch up. "..thank you..for you know calling my boss..I knew I could get Jefferson but I wasn't expecting Hades to be there too.."

"Yeah..well I'm just glad it's all over and that you're okay.." The blonde confesses with a small smile. "And I guess now this is it..you're not going to be at school anymore as your job is done.."

"Probably not no..well it was fun for the most part..you know tormenting you" laughing a little at the memory, the brunette rings her hands together. "You never know there might be some other illegal scam going on at school that I'll need to come back for..only Jefferson knows of what identity so to everyone else I am still a student.."

"Knowing high school there probably is..anyway, I need to get going..Henry will start wondering where I am and he needs to get to bed. I'll see you around?" The young teacher asks hopeful.

"Yes..goodbye Emma.." Smiling, Regina watches as the blonde turns on her heels and heads down the pathway before sighing sadly at the thought of not seeing her everyday.

 _A/N2: it's not over yet! If you have any ideas don't hesitate to send them my way!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It had been a few weeks since the whole drug scandal was over and the same amount of time since Emma and Regina had spoken or even seen each other. For the blonde it became something of a distraction going into class and no longer seeing a smiling or smirking brunette sat at her desk. She tried her best to ignore her conflicted thoughts over what it meant and carry on like normal. For most people within the school, they seemed to buy it but one person in particular didn't.

Henry.

Of course he had noticed the way his mother now rushed every morning for work as she no longer wanted to get up or seem excited by the fact that she would be teaching. Something which she grew to love. They didn't even have time to stop at the diner for breakfast anymore. Then when the boy would meet the blonde at school to head home, she would remain quiet apart from the odd question on how Henry's day went. For Henry's part, something needed to be done and he knew exactly why and who had sent his mother into a gradual depression.

Regina.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Setting out the plates while her daughter cooked dinner, Cora looks over as she lays out the cutlery upon the kitchen counter top. "So how has it been getting back into the office and actually being detective Mills instead of a high school student?"

Peering over her shoulder as she stirs the sauce, Regina smiles a little as she replies. "It's good..okay I guess. Definitely better being able to be myself but I don't know it was quite nice reliving high school..even if it weren't the way I remembered it"

"Hm..." Not convinced by the brunette's false smile and sentimental answer, the older woman then retrieves the wine. "Would you go back? If they asked?"

Frowning, Regina pauses with the spoon confused. "Go back where?"

"To the school for another undercover task?" Side glancing her daughter to see her reaction, Cora waits for her response, wondering if she would jump at the chance of seeing her new found, blonde, friend again.

Shrugging lightly, the brunette turns the cooker off and begins to serve. "I don't know..."

"Oh who are you kidding?" Appearing in the doorway, Zelena chuckles then walks over to their mother, taking an empty glass for some wine in which Cora pours.

Glaring, Regina sighs before continuing. "I suppose yes but then again, if you get asked you don't have a lot of choice, it's part of my job at the end of the day and it's possible as the only ones who know of me really are Principal Gold and Emma"

Sliding up onto a stool, the older brunette pours herself and her youngest two glasses. "Speaking of-"

Hearing the doorbell go, Regina looks towards the open doorway with a raised eyebrow before frowning at the pair sat upon the kitchen island. "We're not expecting anyone are we?"

Shaking her head, Cora shares a look with Zelena before they watch intrigued as the young brunette disappears to answer the door.

Peering through the spy hole, Regina screws her nose even more confused at not seeing anyone. Pulling the door open, the brunette then trails her eyesight down to the small newcomer with a surprised look. "Erm..Henry?..what are you doing here? Where is your mother?" Scanning the pathway worried, Regina once again looks down at the ten year old boy stood on her porch.

Grinning, Henry shoves his hands in his pockets which doesn't go unnoticed by the woman stood before him. "She's not here..at a staff meeting so I managed to persuade her friend to drive me here..we need to talk"

Biting her lip to prevent a chuckle at the seriousness that the boy is showing, the brunette steps to the side. "You better come in then.."

Nodding, Henry steps up but then turns on his heel to run back to the car waiting for him before heading back up the pathway and past Regina. "Just had to inform Ruby"

Closing the door in amazement, the brunette gestures towards the living room. Following the boy in, Regina leans against the doorframe and crosses her arms. "So..what exactly are you here for dear?"

"For my ma. She's miserable and she's only been like this since you left the school" the young boy blurts out without hesitation over telling the brunette everything he knows.

Trying to mask her concern and surprise, Regina clears her throat before stammering. "Well what..what do you want me to do about it?"

Shrugging, Henry stares at her hopeful while portraying his puppy dog eyes that he has practiced and used on many occasion. "You're the adult, you tell me..I know she misses talking to you. She told me what was going on when she got home that night and how you're a cop and that. I think she likes you..she has never really got involved with anyone in a long time and I could tell something wasn't right. Did you have a fight?"

Frowning, the brunette shook her head. "No of course not. We both said goodbye amicably..not much else was said"

Rolling his eyes, Henry scoffs. "You're both stubborn then I take it? And here I thought I was the kid. Can you just call her or something? It would cheer her up.."

Biting her lip to hide a smile at the revelation of the effect she has on the blonde, Regina nods. "I will.."

Grinning again, the boy then rushes past the brunette and calls out as he heads out the door. "Thanks, see ya!"

Watching in disbelief, the cop then chuckles to herself before noticing her mother and sister stood within the kitchen doorway curiously. "Just come out with it...one of you..."

"I just think the boy is right is all..after all you did become friends, surely that shouldn't stop because your job did.." Cora admits bluntly.

Nodding in agreement, Zelena walks up to her baby sister and wraps an arm around her shoulder. "Mother's right...unfortunately"

Glancing down sadly, Regina sighs. "I know..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Strolling down the school corridor, Emma looks around at the lockers then pauses briefly with a fed up sigh as she reaches her classroom door. Flipping through her papers, the young teacher ensures that she has everything before entering the class, using her free period as one to catch up on marking. Balancing her papers on her knee as she held a coffee within her other hand, the blonde uses her free one to push the door open before quickly grabbing the tumbling sheets and walking inside. Bumping the door shut behind her, Emma hitches her breath with shock while hitting the door with her back.

"Hey.."

Staring at the brunette woman sat on top of her desk with her legs crossed, the blonde gulps slightly then manages to gain control by moving herself off the door to walk over. Placing her papers and coffee down, the young woman side glances at Regina. "Hi...what are you doing here?"

Resting her hands down beside her hips, gripping upon the wood on the edge of the desk, the cop smiles. "I..came to see you..I was going to call but thought why not in person? but now I'm starting to think it was a bad idea by the current look on your face"

Blinking, Emma goes wide eyed. "What? No! I..I just wasn't expecting to see you here or at all..I know I said see you around but it's a figure of speech I didn't think I would see you again, especially with your job.."

Listening to the blonde, Regina purses her lips with a small nod. "I get it and to be honest I didn't know what to do after because we kinda just left it after everything that happened with Jefferson and Hades..which by the way has gone to trial and I have made a statement myself regarding the fact that Jefferson tried to sell to Henry but you two..more importantly, Henry, doesn't have to do anything"

"Oh..that's good..and thanks, I don't think my son would be able to cope with a courtroom and a lawyer firing questions at him" moving to beside the brunette, the young teacher leans against her desk but makes sure there is a gap between them as to not touch Regina's legs.

Thinking over to the previous night, Regina gives chuckle. "How is the charmer anyway?"

"What?" Screwing her nose, Emma tilts her head to look at the young woman. "Henry?"

"Yes Henry. Unless you have another son I don't know about who turned up at my door last night?"

"He did what?!"

Realising, the brunette appears guilty. "He didn't tell you..sorry..he wasn't alone though, your friend drove him and then took him home again.."

"What did he want? I mean why did he go see you?" The blonde questions hastily with concern over the fact that her son didn't confide in her.

"erm.." Looking to the floor feeling coy, Regina bites her lip. "He told me that you were miserable and that it was...because of me.."

"Oh.."

Thinking that the young teacher disagrees with her son's revelation, the cop smiles sadly. "Yeah I thought that too..I mean why would you be miserable because of a woman you've known for merely a month or so has finished her job and left.."

"Because I may..have feelings for this woman.." Biting her lip, Emma replies honestly while turning her head back, prompting her to stare ahead at the empty classroom.

Slowly looking across with a unreadable expression, the brunette swallows hard. "..oh..."

Letting out a breathy chuckle at the response, considering it's the same response she just gave Regina, the young teacher pushes herself off of her desk before taking a few steps away and rubbing the back of her neck nervously. "Yeah.."

Observing the woman closely, Regina slides down off the desk and also steps forward, closer to the fearful looking blonde. "So...what time do you finish?"

Noticing the brunette's trademark smirk appear on the woman's face, Emma cannot help but let a smile slip. "5..."

Smiling back, the cop nods. "Okay then..." Heading towards the door, Regina peers over her shoulder one last time then exits the classroom leaving the blonde to stand with a rather goofy grin.

 _A/N: getting there...:)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Date time! :)_

 **Chapter 8**

Tapping on the wooden doorframe, Regina smiles over at the blonde as the young teacher looks up from being sat at her desk. Staring momentarily at how the brunette is now dressed, Emma stands up and closes her book. "..wow.."

Raising an eyebrow, the cop smirks playfully and steps inside sporting a mid thigh, deep purple, strapless dress accompanied by a sheer lace black jacket. "Wow?"

Nodding mutely, the blonde quickly packs up, fumbling slightly through nerves and causing Regina to bite her lip to stifle a laugh. "Now I know I more or less asked you for a date when I asked what time you finished but I also understand you have Henry to consider so we could just-"

"Henry's at a sleepover..." The young teacher cuts in and blurts out not wanting the brunette to back out.

"Oh..well if that wasn't the case I was going to suggest just heading to the diner with Henry but I guess now I can actually wine and dine you" smiling, Regina shifts herself to lean against the nearest desk.

Hating the fact that she is making the young woman wait, finding Regina rather superior at this moment in time, Emma smiles guiltily. "Give me a minute to change?"

"Of course dear..." The cop tilts her head slightly to watch the blonde disappear into the back store cupboard before speaking again. "You seem very prepared considering I only asked a few hours ago"

"Yeah well..I checked with Henry first then I called my friend Ruby to drop of a change of clothes..which right now I am extremely grateful for considering what you are currently wearing..my teacher clothes wouldn't cut it" the young teacher replies through the door while changing.

Going to protest, Regina stops herself at seeing the door open, revealing the blonde wearing a strapped red dress while in the process of twisting her hair to the side in a loose ponytail, allowing her curls to fall over one shoulder and a few escaped strands to frame her face. "..and you..you thought I was wow..." Staring wide eyed, the brunette then blinks and clears her throat as she stands straight. "I got a taxi here so I don't know what you would like to do about your bug?"

"I'll leave it here and pick it up tomorrow" smiling, Emma grabs her bag and slips her cropped suit jacket on. "Okay ready"

Gesturing out the door as she pulls it open, the brunette follows on behind and down the corridor with a smile of her own.

"Regina?"

Halting in her stride, the cop looks across to find Gold leaving his office. "Principal Gold..hello"

Glancing between the pair, Emma bites her lip curiously as to what will be said regarding Regina's presence.

"It's been a few weeks. How is your job going? I must say I was rather surprised and grateful at how quick you solved the problem here.." The older man remarks with a smile.

"Yes, it's going well at the moment. Nothing particular to get excited over like being undercover but it's a job at the end of the day, I cannot complain..and thank you. However I must say it was a team effort within the school" the brunette responds.

Nodding, Gold looks between the two women. "I see you have kept in contact.."

"Actually we were just about to go on a date" Regina confesses openly while subtly slipping her hand into the blondes grip and linking their fingers. "So we best be off. It was nice to see you again Gold..I'm sure it won't be the last time"

Trying to hide a smirk as the young teacher looks at her boss embarrassed, the older man locks his office door. "Of course. Enjoy your evening"

"I'm sure we will" the brunette states while tugging gently on Emma's hand to lead them out of the school building.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having taken a taxi into town to a well known but quaint little restaurant, the two women are seated at a table, prompting the blonde to sit back with a contented sigh. "Well for me that was highly awkward..did you see his face?"

Chuckling, Regina lifts the menu to browse. "I did..and he already knew.." Pursing her lips as she thinks over her order, the brunette then lowers the menu to gaze worriedly at the young woman sat opposite. "Unless you didn't want him to know? I'm sorry if you wanted to keep this private I just..I guess I assumed that we had been lingering over the idea of us for a while and we may as well be open about it.."

Reaching across the table for the brunette's hand, Emma smiles reassuringly. "It's fine and you're right, we have been stupid dancing around the whole idea"

"Or in the words of your son, we are both stubborn" turning her hand over so she can take hold of the young teachers hand properly, the brunette gives the blonde permission to lock their hands together and run her thumb along the cop's fingers as Regina smiles playfully.

"Speaking of..is that gonna..are you okay with..well the fact that I have a son? That I have Henry?"

"You're asking me that now? Emma of course I'm okay with you having a son. Like I said before, he's a charmer. I am fully aware that if we are to date or take things further that Henry will be top priority over anything else" gripping onto Emma's fingers, the brunette then lifts her gaze up towards the waiter who arrives to take their order.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dropping her cutlery, Emma pushes her plate away and sits back with a sigh. Noticing, Regina lets out a carefree giggle. "That was delicious"

Raising an eyebrow, the blonde chuckles in amazement. "Did you just giggle?"

Playfully glaring, the cop repeats the young teachers actions by pushing her plate away. "Stop it..."

"It's the most amazing sound I've ever heard" the blonde responds with a admiring gaze. "But yes, the dinner was also delicious"

"Maybe next time I'll cook and you can compare" realising what she has said, Regina eyes widen slightly before stumbling on her words. "I mean..if we..if you want to see me again.."

Leaning forward, Emma grins before whispering. "I definitely want to see you again..but...technically, you asked me on this date so I should be asking you? Why don't you come for dinner one evening? I can send the kid to bed early"

Smiling back, the brunette watches as the waiter takes their plates then also leans forward. "Sounds like a plan.." Tilting her head up as the waiter returns, the cop then purses her lips as she waits for what he has to say.

"Any dessert ladies?"

Opening her mouth to answer, Regina pauses as the young teacher cuts in.

"No thank you..could we have the cheque?"

Nodding, the waiter leaves the table while the brunette frowns. "Are we not having fun? Do you want to end the date here?" Blinking confused, the cop bites her lip.

"No I don't but i do have a tub of ice cream and maybe a nightcap if you're interested? I'm trying to indulge as much as possible without Henry around" the blonde confesses with a cheeky smile.

Smirking, Regina nods. "Well how can I say no to that face?"

Reaching for the young woman's hand again, Emma shrugs lightly. "You just can't..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pushing the front door open, Emma walks inside and switches the light as she leaves her keys in the side tray. "So..here it is..I know it's not exactly mansion living but..it's enough for Henry and I..although I would like for us to live in a house one day.."

Having followed in behind, Regina scans the small living room before looking ahead towards the kitchen at the back of the two bed apartment. "It's cosy. I like it"

Strolling over to the kitchen, the blonde rummages the freezer and pulls a large tub of ice cream out before searching for spoons in the draw. "I hope you like rocky road. It's a personal favourite of ours" holding out a spoon, the young teacher smiles as she slides into a stool.

Walking over, the brunette drops her bag and jacket on the way by the couch then accepts the spoon before also sliding up onto a stool opposite the young teacher. "I love rocky road..it's a small treat of mine that no one knows about. Not even my mother"

"I feel very honoured to know" Grinning, Emma takes a spoonful then places her spoon onto the island counter top. "Drink?"

Staring across at the happy blonde, Regina appears momentarily conflicted. "Erm.." Deciding to bite the bullet, the cop hastily leans over while supporting herself on the marble surface and presses a quick, light kiss on the young teachers lips before sitting back again, avoiding eye contact. "Sure..."

Staring back in slight shock, Emma then stands up and retrieves two drinks while trying to hide a smile. Setting the drinks down, the blonde then rounds the island to meet the brunette before slowly twisting the young woman upon her stool to kiss her softly while resting her hands on either side of the seat to keep the cop firmly in place. Kissing back without a second thought, Regina hesitantly places her hands onto Emma's shoulders and shifts closer.

Breaking apart, the blonde gazes over at the cop as she speaks. "..another wow.."

Glancing down with a shy smile, the brunette nods. "Definitely should have done that sooner..."

Lifting a hand up to the cop's face, the young teacher caresses the brunette's cheek with her knuckles. "We're stubborn remember?"

Laughing lightly, Regina then rolls her eyes before finding her confidence to kiss Emma again by grabbing hold of the young woman's face within both her hands. Kissing back, the blonde smiles into it then mumbles against the brunette's lips. "Stay..."

Briefly pausing the kiss, the cop raises an eyebrow.

"Stay the night?..I'm not ready to let you go..."

Hearing the vulnerability in the blondes voice, Regina simply nods her answer before resuming their kiss.

 _A/N: want any more drama?_


	9. Chapter 9

_To answer a reviewers question, Emma is older at 28 as Henry is 10 and as stated in the story, Regina is only 26 although she acts older because this is Regina we are talking about! :p_

 **Chapter 9**

Hearing a soft knock upon the bedroom door, Emma peaks one eye open then yawns before frowning slightly at feeling a weight pressed against her. Glancing down, the blonde bites her lip realising that the weight belonged to a certain brunette asleep beside her with her arm draped over the young teachers waist. Hearing another knock, Emma tilts her head to check the time then carefully sits up so she doesn't startle Regina who has yet to wake.

"Ma?"

Cringing at the call as the cop jumps and sits upright in shock, the blonde offers an apologetic look before clearing her throat. "Hold on Henry!"

"I just wanted to let you know I was home. Got dropped off early and didn't want to scare you"

"Thanks kid, I'll be through in a minute. Watch some TV and I'll come make you breakfast!" the young teacher calls out before holding her breath to listen to her son's footsteps stomp away from the door. Turning towards the quiet brunette, Emma smiles a little. "..hi..."

Giving a coy smile in return, Regina then looks down at herself noticing a pair of flannel pyjamas before meeting the blondes eyes again. "Morning.."

Leaning over to peck the young woman's cheek, the blonde then slides out of bed and ruffles her hair. "Want some breakfast?"

Raising an eyebrow, the cop also shifts out of bed and stands. "I..well I can't exactly walk out there can I?"

Frowning confused, the young teacher bites her lip. "Why not? Henry knows how I feel about you so he would be okay with it and besides it's not like we did anything drastic except go to bed and sleep"

Shrugging a little, Regina responds as she fiddles with a button on her top. "I guess. It's entirely up to you, he's you're son and I don't want to scare him"

Walking around the bed, Emma grabs at the hand that is fidgeting while also reaching for the other and grips both in her own hands. "You're not gonna scare him. He wants me to be happy which is why he visited you in the first place, which I might add he needs grounding for, also this could be a good chance to get to know one another over some food"

Rolling her eyes, the cop chuckles. "Do you just live for food?"

Playfully slapping Regina's arm, the blonde then tugs on her hand to lead her out of the bedroom. Following on behind, the brunette gulps slightly as they reach the living room.

Noticing the pair, Henry jumps up from the couch with a grin as he practically runs over towards the kitchen. "Finally, I'm starving!" Sliding up onto a stool, the boy turns towards the cop. "Hi again"

Smiling, Regina goes and sits opposite while the young teacher makes a start on breakfast. "Hello Henry"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stepping through the front door, Regina freezes as she stares across at two sets of eyes staring back at her curiously.

"Take it the date went well sis" smirking, Zelena torments her younger sister before being nudged in the rib by their mother. "Ow.."

"Why didn't you call?" Cora questions with her arms crossed while sporting a glare.

Opening her mouth to reply, the brunette stops herself then frowns. "Hold on..this is my house what are you still doing here mother? You do have your own home to go to! Besides..I'm..I'm a grown woman!"

Sniggering, the redhead then bites her lip to prevent any further sound as Cora turns her glare onto her.

"Might I add, it was also a first date? I didn't expect you to stay out without a word, you're not your sister!" The older woman blurts out.

"Hey!" Zelena huffs then walks off to the kitchen annoyed.

Deflating, Regina rolls her eyes before witnessing her mother's sad expression. Walking up to her, the brunette takes hold of her mother's arms. "Seriously mother..I know that you worry but I have my own life..I know you feel lonely since daddy and then Zelena was off God knows where but you have to let me go at some point..please?"

Displaying a teary smile, Cora nods. "I just want you to be happy.."

"And I am..I will be..hopefully with Emma. Last night was one of the best nights I've had in ages. The date was perfect then I stayed over because she asked me to..I think it was partly for my safety as it was late..and then I spent breakfast with her and Henry, who I might add is an incredible boy who is very accepting and just wants his mother to be happy"

Smiling more at seeing her daughter practically beaming, the older brunette pulls her youngest into a hug. "That's all I need to know"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pacing up and down her room that night like a love struck teenager, Regina glares at her phone before pausing and lifting the device. Taking a deep breath, the brunette quickly dials then awaits an answer.

 _"Hello?"_

Smiling to herself at hearing the blondes voice, the cop sits herself down upon her bed. "Hello Emma.."

 _"hey you...everything okay?"_

Clearing her throat, Regina looks to her lap. "Yes..yes everything's fine dear..I was just..I was calling to thank you for such a great night and also this morning.."

 _"Not that I'm going to disagree with you but I should be thanking you, you asked me out on the date, so thank you. Henry will not stop talking about you right now"_

Smiling to herself, the brunette replies. "I'm glad that Henry is okay with it. He's such a sweet boy"

 _"Who can also be a complete nightmare! Anyway...I'm glad you called..because I..I now want to ask you out..on a date"_

Biting her lip to suppress a giggle at the blondes sudden nerves, Regina questions playfully. "What did you have in mind?"

 _"How about I just pick you up whenever you're free and find out?"_

"Okay. How about next weekend? My work schedule is pretty full at the moment due to everything that has happened, paperwork and the next case.."

 _"Great! I'll come by and pick you up on Saturday at 7?"_

Rising from her bed, the brunette runs a hand through her hair while feeling excitement begin to build up inside her. "7 sounds perfect.."

 _"Wear something comfy.."_

Frowning at the statement, the cop goes to question it but stops herself. "..okay..I'm sure I have something appropriate to wear.."

 _"I guess I'll see you then!.."_

Smiling again at the young teachers excited tone, Regina paces again. "Yes you will..goodnight Emma"

 _"Goodnight Regina"_

Hanging up, the cop sets her phone onto her bedside table and drops back down on the bed beaming at the thought of Saturday.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking into the classroom the next day, Emma pauses beside her desk with a frown as she watches her class whisper among themselves and stare back at her. Shaking it off, the blonde sets her belongings down then turns towards the board. "Okay, I hope you guys managed to complete your essays as I will be marking them later this afternoon"

"Not the only thing you'll be doing on that desk..."

Whipping her head round at the not so quiet accusation from a smug looking Mr Jones, the young teacher glares. "Is there a problem Killian?"

"You're the one with the problem..I did find it quite weird that Regina rejected me when she was here but now it's obvious..how could she say yes when she was being groomed by her teacher" the boy states with a glare of disgust.

Eyes widening, the blonde scans the rest of the class who are all staring. "Okay...first I-"

"I wouldn't try and talk your way out of it, I saw you leaving the building with her and you went to a restaurant a little out of town..what makes this whole thing more sick is that you have a kid!" Killian rises from his seat with anger. "I don't want you teaching me..I think I need to pay Gold a visit, whose with me?"

Watching as the rest of the class stand to leave, Emma appears speechless while biting her lip. "I'm not..I..." Letting out a deep sigh, the blonde then slumps down on her chair as the door is slammed shut leaving her in an empty class, prompting the young woman to grow teary at the whole thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hearing a knock upon the door, Emma looks across nervously as the door opens and Gold appears.

"Miss Swan may I request your presence in the hall?"

Rising from her seat quietly, the blonde follows the Principal out the door, relaxing slightly when the man pats her back reassuringly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Closing the front door behind her, the young teacher rests against it momentarily, glad for the day to be over with. Pushing herself off, Emma removes her jacket then heads back to the door at hearing the bell go. Opening the door, the blonde attempts a smile as Henry briefly hugs her then runs on past her. "Hi Henry.." Looking over towards her friend, the young teacher nods. "Thanks Ruby for taking him after school..I had to stay behind to sort a problem.."

"It's no big deal, you know I'll take him anytime.." The tall brunette smiles then waves as she makes her way back down the hallway.

Closing the door once again, Emma heads over to the kitchen, watching as her son raids the cupboards. "Hey kid, don't eat too much..ill get us takeout"

Pausing, Henry looks wide eyed. "Take out? Really? On a weekday?"

Nodding, the blonde bites her lip. "Yeah..I don't feel like cooking tonight..had..a long day.."

Frowning, the boy looks in concern. "Everything okay Ma?"

Ruffling his hair, Emma smiles slightly. "Yes Henry..don't you worry about anything okay"

"Okay..can I go watch tv in my room before dinner?"

"Sure..but you'll need to come out when it's here.."

"Of course Ma.." Kissing her cheek, the boy walks past her and towards his room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Setting out the plates on the surface, Emma rounds the island and walks towards the door having heard the bell go. "Henry, take out is here!" Pulling the door open, the blonde raises an eyebrow. "Regina?"

Smiling, the brunette leans against the doorframe. "So you've had a long day?" Spotting the boy appear in the kitchen, the brunette subtly winks as Henry grins then leaves them to it.

Appearing confused, the young teacher then rolls her eyes. "Henry...you two are seriously conniving.."

"He was worried about you..as am I. He said that you weren't acting yourself and seemed like you were hiding something to protect him from worrying but he clearly does anyway"

Stepping to the side, Emma waits for the young woman to walk through before closing the door behind her. "There was just an incident at school..Killian had managed to get the whole class to turn against me for 'grooming' a student. You"

"What? But I'm not a student and he has no right to do that" approaching the blonde, the cop reaches for her hand. "Did you tell Gold?"

Glancing down to their hands prompting a small smile, Emma then looks to Regina. "I didn't have to. The whole class took charge to ask him to fire me..but obviously that didn't happen because he knows it's not true as it was part of your job and so he got the whole class to apologise in the hall after explaining the situation..i felt like a criminal"

Pulling the woman into a hug, the brunette presses a kiss to the blondes head, knowing that she is trying her best not to get upset. "I'm sorry you had to go through that because of me"

"It's not your fault, it was just all taken out of context..I just dread going tomorrow and having to teach them" hugging back tightly, the young teacher then pulls back.

"I'm sure they feel more awkward and embarrassed.."

"Yeah maybe.." Taking a deep breath, the blonde then clears her throat. "Anyway..now that you're here, do you want to stay for takeout?"

Biting her lip guiltily, Regina replies. "Actually..I may have cancelled your order when I spoke to Henry..so go sit yourself down as I'm cooking"

"Regina you don't have-" shutting up at the brunette's finger being pressed against her lips, the young teacher simply smiles.

 _A/N: I have big plans for this story just so you know..._


	10. Chapter 10

_Warning: a lot of fluff ahead! :)_

 **Chapter 10**

Strolling along the street side by side, Emma playfully bumps shoulders with the woman next to her with a smile. "So..technically this is our _third_ date.." Giving a wink, the blonde then chuckles at the eye roll she receives in return. "I'm just saying and another thing, this is the second one I've asked you on so you know...you kinda owe me..."

Raising an eyebrow with a pursed lip, Regina mutters a 'hm' before dropping her act and smiling herself as she leans across to plant a soft kiss on the young teachers lips. "Better?"

"It'll do...for now" sniggering at her torment on the brunette, Emma reaches for her hand and leads her off to the side gate of the park.

"I know you won't give me any clues but I can take a guess right? We are in the park so..a picnic?"

Shaking her head with a grin, the blonde continues to lead the cop down the pathway, biting her lip when music becomes evident.

Frowning slightly at hearing the jingle, Regina then laughs in realisation. "The fair. You've brought me to the fair? And here I thought you were the teacher not the child"

"Hey! You don't have to just be a kid to like the fair!" Faking insult, Emma pouts. "The fair is fun and a chance to just be silly for a night. I think we both deserve that.."

Turning inwards to hug into the blondes arm, the brunette briefly rests her chin against the young teachers shoulder. "You're right. I'm sorry, it's a lovely idea. Thank you"

Taking the chance to peck the cop on her nose, Emma smiles once more then watches in amazement as the child version of Regina begins to appear as the woman starts to drag the blonde towards the increasingly loud music.

"Come on blondie!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Climbing onto a bench, Regina sets her hotdog down on the table and glances around the area as the blonde sits opposite then turns back to the woman. "The last time I came to a fair, I was 8 and Zelena was 12. She hated it but not for the obvious reasons. She actually was the one who begged mother to go but what she hadn't planned was how mother then made it into a family outing..she was hoping to go to the park to meet with a boy she had a crush on and had even saved up some money for the machines. As soon as she mentioned the fair, I jumped at the chance and let's just say she didn't talk to me for about 3 weeks.."

Laughing slightly, the young teacher responds while mesmerised by the woman. "I love hearing about your childhood..especially as you're so close with your family. I wasn't so lucky but it's what Henry and I have now. Now the last time I was at the fair, was the last time it was in town. We kinda make it a tradition to go. Henry loves it and I want him to be happy so that is what we do"

Smiling at first, Regina then looks worried. "Did I just break your tradition? No, Emma you need to go get him"

Taking hold of the cops hand, the blonde shakes her head. "No you didn't and besides I'm not exactly breaking tradition. We are both here just not together..Henry is around somewhere with one of his friends and their parents..I said I'd meet him later to go home"

"Well if Henry wants to meet you sooner that's okay with me. I enjoy spending time with both of you"

"Good because we like spending time with you" grinning, Emma then looks to her phone while the brunette finishes her hotdog. "Speaking of.." Lifting her gaze up and around the area, the blonde then beams with a wave towards her son currently speeding his way around the dodgems.

Following the young teachers eye line, Regina also smiles with a wave. "This is perfect..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yes!"

Chuckling at the blonde, the cop goes a little wide eyed at the spontaneous dance that Emma gives at having knocked a coconut off the stand. "Oh god...Emma.."

Pausing at hearing the woman, finding it quite a turn on, the blonde clears her throat while sobering from her outburst then accepts the prize given. Looking towards Regina, Emma holds it out. "Look it's a little cop teddy..it's so you..."

Taking the teddy, the cop scoffs. "Firstly, I don't wear a uniform like that and secondly, I'm not part of the village people"

Instinctively wrapping an arm around the brunette's shoulders, Emma leads her off through the crowds while trying to snag some cotton candy from the woman. Pulling it away, Regina shakes her head. "Nope. Get your own..you were offered"

Looking down sadly, the blonde then bites her lip as her chin is lifted up. "But I-"

Shoving a handful in the blondes face, the brunette bursts out laughing at the fluffy state of the young teacher.

"Regina! Oh you are so on!"

Trying her hardest to keep the candy from Emma, the cop has to admit defeat as the taller woman reaches across taking hold of the woman by her waist and grabs a handful to rub into Regina's cheek. Watching in adoration as the brunette giggles, the blonde then kisses the same sticky cheek, taking the remaining candy off her. Trying to calm herself down, the younger woman turns within Emma's grasp and leans up to kiss her softly. Kissing back, the blonde tightens her grip then pulls back when air becomes an issue with a big grin on her face.

Having spotted them in the distance, Henry goes running over feeling a little awkward at the display. "..erm..Ma? Regina?"

As both women look over still within their embrace, the boy smiles then shuffles on his feet. "Could I come join you now? Turns out my friend isn't a big fair fan and I don't want to leave yet..."

Sharing a look with the brunette, the blonde nods. "Of course kiddo"

"Henry you don't have to ask. I've been told of your tradition..sorry that I've included myself this year"

"We'll just make a new one. The three of us" Henry states with a grin. "But that does mean that you now have to come every time we do"

Looking speechless at the hidden meaning that her son just assumes that Regina will be with them in a years time, Emma gulps. "Well kid..you never know what could happen then..I mean she may get sick of us.."

Noticing the fear in her eyes, Regina looks at the blonde in a daze. "Somehow I don't think that's..ever going to happen..Emma, I..I really like you. More than and..if you are willing to keep me as a part of your life then I'm all in. That goes for you too Henry.."

Watching his mother go glossy eyed, the boy walks over and nudges her playfully to lighten the mood. "I say we should keep her.."

Glancing away a little embarrassed, Regina then gives her a coy smile as the blonde slips her hand within her own.

"Me too kid"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't want tonight to end.." Emma confesses as she pulls back from a rather heated kiss.

"It doesn't have to yet..not if we don't want it to. Henry asleep?" Watching the blonde nod, Regina rests her hands upon the woman's forearms and kisses her again.

Kissing back, the young teacher mumbles into it. "I know i said about it being a third date but I'm not expecting..."

Trailing her hands up to cup the blondes face, the brunette mumbles back. "Emma, shut up.."

Doing as she is told, Emma scoops the woman up off the couch, prompting the cop to latch on with her legs wrapped around the blondes waist. Releasing from the kiss momentarily, the young teacher looks at the brunette seriously. "Bedroom?"

Nodding, Regina plants a kiss to Emma's neck while beginning to tug at the woman's top and trailing more kisses along her collarbone. "Bedroom.."

Carrying the brunette to the bedroom, the blonde quietly closes the door behind them then lays the cop down onto the bed, automatically dropping down too as Regina refuses to let go of her. Peppering the brunette's face with kisses, Emma sits up now straddling the woman who is still impatiently tugging at the blondes top. Lifting the garment up and off, the older woman chucks it to the floor then smiles as the brunette sits herself forward, prompting Emma to then lift her jumper up and off before the pair fall back down into another kiss as their hands make fast work on their trousers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuddling in and tightening her grip, Regina sighs contently as she begins to wake up. Peering up at the blonde, the brunette chuckles as she watches a smile begin to creep over Emma's face despite her eyes being closed. "I know you're awake.."

Sniggering, the young teacher opens her eyes and stares back at the woman in her arms. "I didn't want to move..because we'd have to get up and I don't want to do that.."

Glancing over at the clock, Regina pouts. "Unfortunately, I will have to. As much as I would love to spend a lazy Sunday with you, I need to go home..I have mountain of work to prepare for tomorrow.."

"Noooo..." Whinging, Emma tightens her grip even more. "You're not going anywhere..."

"I very much doubt Henry would like to see this little display..besides he'll be up soon himself.." The brunette states while leaning up to kiss the sad blonde before managing to remove herself from Emma's grasp and standing up.

Smirking at the view, the blonde watches as the cop begins to dress. "When am I going to see you again?"

Lifting her jumper up over her head after clasping her bra together, Regina glances over her shoulder. "Wednesday? Dinner?"

"That's three whole days away!"

Laughing, the cop walks back up to the bed and leans down to peck the young teachers lips. "I know but work is busy and by the time I get home..its late"

"Okay..but you will just have to make it up to me" Emma teases as she sits herself up and discards her sheet.

Clearing her throat at the distraction, the brunette turns her eyes away not trusting herself. "We shall see..but for now-" feeling the blonde now hugging her from behind without anything on, Regina tries to keep control. "I..I have to..go home.."

Kissing the cops shoulder, Emma admits defeat. "Okay. Talk to you later?"

"Definitely" taking a breath to keep her cool, the brunette turns around and kisses the blonde. "Thank you for the best date and night I've ever had"

Grinning happily, the young teacher pecks the brunette once more as she lifts her sheet around her body. "Okay go before I do find a way to keep you here.."

Letting out a giggle, Regina walks towards the bedroom door then disappears out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking through her front door, Regina makes a beeline for the kitchen in need of a coffee despite the smile spread across her face. Seeing her sister sat at the island nursing a tea, the brunette frowns slightly and heads over to the coffee maker. "Mother not here today?"

Staring at her mug, Zelena replies quietly. "No..she has a ladies lunch thing.." Lifting her gaze, the redhead questions. "Spent another night at Emma's?"

"Yes I did..this time it wasn't so platonic" Regina answers with a smirk.

Raising an eyebrow for a moment, the redhead sips her drink.

"What? No sassy remark sis?"

Shrugging slightly, Zelena swallows hard. "No need. Yes I have previously but that was when you needed encouragement..."

Frowning, the cop slides up onto the stool beside her sister in concern. "Zee? What's wrong?"

Looking across, the redhead takes a breath. "You know how I ended things with Hades before I went travelling..because he hurt me and I needed a fresh start?"

"Yes. It was the best decision you've ever made"

Biting her lip, Zelena grows teary. "Well...I may have bumped into him when I was in San Francisco and we..."

Sighing in disbelief, Regina shakes her head. "Zelena! He's bad news, evidently as he's now in jail!"

"I know! But I still loved him..I couldn't help it but now I know that it was all one sided.."

Calming down, the brunette rubs her neck. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"I'm pregnant"

Eyes widening, the cop opens her mouth to speak but finds no words.

"I know I'm so stupid but I'm over the mark for abortion not that I would and I...Regina I can't do this..I can't be a mom. I was only home as a visit..I still want to travel..not settle down.." Zelena explains as a tear rolls down her cheek encouraging her sister to wrap an arm around her shoulder and hug her while resting their heads together.

"Well what do you want to do? No matter what it is, I'll support you, you know that"

"The only obvious solution is adoption but I don't trust the system. I've read the stories..the only person I'd trust is you.."

Taken aback, Regina looks down at her sister. "what? What are you saying?"

Staring back, Zelena responds. "Take my baby.."

 _A/N: told you I had plans..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Staring in shock, Regina swallows hard. "I'm sorry, what?"

Cringing slightly, Zelena appears guilty. "You heard me Regina. Please don't make me repeat it"

"What? No! Zelena I..no I.." Standing up abruptly, the brunette continues to stare at her sister dumbfounded before walking out the kitchen.

Watching the younger woman leave, the redhead bites her lip in worry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Throwing herself into her work, Regina sighs as she sits back into her office chair not being able to focus. She had a right to be shocked but now she was feeling bad for walking out when her sister needed her most. Muttering a curse under her breath, the brunette shifts out of her seat and heads out the room in search of the redhead who was still in the same position as she had left her, only her eyes were now slightly more red. Stepping into the kitchen, the cop moves around the island once more and sits up beside her silent sister. "Zelena...I'm sorry for the way I've acted...it's not everyday you get asked something like that..but, I am here for you. That being said, I can't do what you want me to. I've got my job to think about and more importantly there's..Emma. I really, really like her sis and I can't put this on her nor do I want to give her up. Come on, the last time I neglected someone in a relationship..it ended in disaster.."

Shaking her head abruptly, Zelena looks across. "No. Whether you neglected Robin or not, he cheated and is a complete idiot..you deserved better the whole time.."

Shrugging slightly, the cop then sighs as she reaches for her sisters hand. "Either way..maybe it's time to stop and think..you done some travelling right? Maybe now you settle down?"

Getting teary, Zelena bites her lip. "It's not about the travelling...it's about me. I'm alone and I'm not mother material..even mother has stated a million times before that I will never be the maternal type and I always pick the bad ones because I'm a flyaway.."

"You know what mother is like. She doesn't mean it in a horrible way, she's just worried about you and cares about your future. I believe you can do this.."

"But what if I don't believe in myself?" The redhead questions quietly. "If I put her in the system, where is she going to go?" Giving a sniffle, Zelena lowers her head into her hands.

Hitching her breath, Regina then clears her throat. "She?"

"I've known for a little while, more or less a month after Hades and I...the reason I've managed to keep it quiet for so long is because I've been told the baby is small for her term. Knowing my luck, she probably won't even make it"

"Zelena!" Pulling her sister close into a hug, the brunette kisses the top of her head. "Don't say that, but, you have to look after yourself..for both your sakes"

"What do I do now?" The redhead rests her head against her sisters shoulder.

"You don't need to make any decisions now. Wait until she's nearly here and then decide..you may want to keep her then you'll regret all what has been said.."

"Okay. Thanks for being here..and I know I have to tell mother..that's going to be fun"

Chuckling a little, Regina squeezes her tightly. "I'll be here when you do. I promise"

Standing up off the stool, Zelena pulls her sister into a proper hug and smiles. "You're the best little sister I could have hoped for"

Hugging back, the cop raises an eyebrow. "You said you never wanted a sister..you wanted a kitten!"

"Oh yeah..I forgot about a kitten..is it too late to trade?"

Hitting her sisters arm playfully, the brunette moves back. "Go away meanie"

Holding her hands up in surrender, Zelena heads towards the kitchen doorway. "I'm gonna go sort some stuff out upstairs.."

Nodding, Regina waits until the redhead is out of view before pulling her phone out and making sure the older woman is up to date with all her doctors appointments then messages the one person she has missed and could really do with a hug from right now.

'Hey, are you busy?'

Not even having time to put her phone on the counter, the brunette hears it buzz and looks to see what the new message says.

 _'No I'm not. Kinda tired so we stayed in ;)'_

Conflicted, the cop shakes her head at the disruption, knowing that Emma and Henry are spending the afternoon together. Typing back, the young woman comes up with a lie as to why she was messaging.

 _'Well I was trying to do my paperwork but needed a short distraction. Enjoy your afternoon with Henry! I'll speak to you tomorrow x'_

Clearly reading between the lines, Regina then glances at her phone to see the blonde calling. "Hey?"

 _"Everything okay your end?"_

Giving a quiet sigh, the cop rubs her head. "Yeah..just the paperwork is doing my head in-"

 _"...and?"_

Biting her lip at the young teacher reading her so well, Regina replies. "And...some family drama.."

 _"Come over"_

"No Emma I-"

 _"I can hear it in your voice, whatever it is has bothered you and upset you. I don't like hearing that you're upset and I can't do anything about it, so get your butt over here now so I can make it better!"_

Letting out a snigger at the abrupt order, the brunette looks down at herself then walks out of the kitchen to grab her car keys before leaving a note for Zelena. "I'm on my way"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Watching the door open, Regina pouts towards the blonde who instinctively wraps her arms around the brunette. Sliding her own arms around Emma's waist, the cop rests her head against the young teachers shoulder. "...hi..."

Hearing the sadden tone to Regina's voice, the blonde squeezes her in concern and rubs her back. "Hey.."

Releasing from the older woman's hold, the brunette attempts a smile as she grips onto Emma's hand. Suddenly taking her in, the blonde grins. "Wait...you came in sweats? You're like my dream girl!"

Giving a coy smile, the cop then allows the young teacher to lead her inside and close the door. Looking over to the living room, Regina raises an eyebrow intrigued. "What's all this?"

"Well you see, in the Swan family there is either a lazy Sunday which is nice and relaxing or there is a food coma Sunday in which we pig out on anything that is left in the cupboards as I usually do a shop on Mondays after school and then we watch films until we basically fall asleep"

Appearing from the kitchen with popcorn and ice cream, Henry grins. "Mom said you needed cheering up.."

"That is enough reason for a food coma Sunday..so are you in?"

Staring between the pair, the brunette blinks in disbelief. "You two did this...for me?"

"Why wouldn't we Gina?" The boy questions as if it's the most obvious thing.

Smiling proudly over at her son, Emma then moves towards the couch, patting the space beside her. "Yeah come on _Gina_ " giving a brief look to an embarrassed Henry for his name slip, the blonde then awaits the woman to join her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spreading out across the blonde, Regina stares up at her as she rests her head down onto Emma's lap. "Thanks for letting me come back..I know I only left this morning but..well it's amazing how quick things can change..."

Running her hand through the brunette's hair, the blonde looks down at her with a soft smile. "You wanna talk about it?"

"I do but..I also don't want to ruin the moment..or..anything else.."

Frowning slightly, the young teacher pauses the movement of her hand and allows it to rest upon Regina's head. "What would it ruin?"

"Nothing?..everything? I don't know" the cop sighs and begins to trail her fingers up and down Emma's other arm.

"Do I include in the _everything_ part?"

Appearing guilty, the brunette pouts. "..maybe.."

Dropping her hand completely and prompting Regina to sit herself up, the blonde waits for more of an answer.

"Zelena's pregnant..she's freaked out and she asked me to take the baby to which, I said no because I've got a lot going on as it is with my job and you. I couldn't ask someone who i have just started seeing to help me raise my sisters child. We would be over before we begun and I don't want that. I want to see where this, us, goes" the cop explains while avoiding the older woman's eye contact.

"Wow...that's..a lot. I can see why she asked you though, if I had a sister and I knew I couldn't care for Henry I would have done the same. I appreciate that you have thought about me in all this but I'm just someone you're seeing, Zelena is family. If you need to or decide to help her then I'm not going to be the one who stands in the way" Emma responds seriously while covering the brunette's hands within her own.

"But then we..no. I said to her I couldn't and honestly Zelena needs to realise that her actions come with consequences. I know that sounds harsh but..I think she could be a great mother..she just needs time"

"I get it. She got screwed over by Hades..kinda what happened to me with Henry's father..she's stressing out. It's difficult finding out that you're now solely in charge of a tiny human"

Glancing up at the young teacher, Regina smiles proudly. "Now look at you. Henry is an amazing little boy who you raised and you even got yourself a career..you're incredible and definitely someone to look up to"

"It was very hard but I agree with the Henry part" smiling, Emma leans forward and kisses the brunette's forehead. "You're not leaving yet are you?"

"Not unless you want me to?" The cop smirks then watches as the grinning blonde stands to retrieve a bottle of wine and two glasses.

 _A/N: what will happen with Zelena? How will Cora react? And what will happen to the newly loved up couple?! :p_


	12. Chapter 12

_Going to time jump a little so that Zelena is ready to pop!_

 **Chapter 12**

Knocking on the classroom door, Regina steps in and smiles upon seeing her girlfriend packing up her desk. "Ready for our family date night?"

Smiling back, Emma nods as she stashes some papers into her top draw. "Yes. Where's Henry?"

Poking his head round the door and behind the fellow brunette, Henry grins. "Here! Come on Ma I'm hungry!"

Rolling her eyes as Regina chuckles and wraps her arm around the boys shoulders, the blonde grabs her jacket and bag. "Anyone would think I don't feed the kid..." Walking up to the door, the young teacher then grins herself as the cop pecks her on the lips.

"Come on dear, you heard the boy.."

Walking along the corridor with the two women, Henry looks up at his mother. "Are we still taking Gina to where we said we'd go?"

"Yes we are" Emma replies winking at her son before looking towards a confused brunette.

"And where are you taking me?"

"It's nothing special so don't get your hopes up, just the kid has been driving me insane about us going to dinner"

"I love our dinners!" Henry pipes up followed by a small giggle.

Eyeing the pair up, Regina raises an eyebrow then follows them to the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Placing down her cutlery, Regina shifts her gaze between the two people sat opposite with huge smiles on their faces. "Okay..what is it? You both scoffed your dinners down like there is no tomorrow..and although that is not unusual, I know something is going on. Spill it"

Taking a breath, Emma drops her smile at the realisation of what she is about to say. "Okay so..this isn't the most romantic way to do it and I'm hoping with the kid here you won't be able to reject me too hard if you do but the thing is-"

"Ma! Just ask her!"

Glaring down at Henry briefly, the blonde then looks back up to meet the brunette's intrigued stare. "What if..well we've been dating for about 6 months now and okay I know this may seem a little fast but, would you like for us, the three of us obviously, to live together?"

Watching the young teacher exhale quickly having rambled and got all nervous, Regina bites her lip as she gives a coy smile. "Even if Henry wasn't here, why would I say no to you Emma Swan?"

"What?" Looking in disbelief, the blonde stares speechless until she feels a small nudge to her rib.

Whispering across, Henry grins. "I think Gina just said she wants to live with us Ma..."

"She did..." Blinking back to reality, Emma questions the younger woman. "You do?"

Leaning forward, the brunette smiles. "I do. Why was you so nervous to ask me? Have I put an idea in your head that I want to end this in any way? Because if I have, I am truly sorry dear.."

"No it wasn't that..well maybe a little bit of doubt from past experiences but I didn't know how to ask..I mean we have our apartment..but you also have your house and I didn't want to just say, hey can we move in with you or ask if you would move in with us because seriously why would you give up a house like what you have, to move into a 2 bed apartment" screwing her nose up at the concept, the young teacher then smiles slightly, still nervous.

"Because I want to be with you? Emma it doesn't matter to me where I live and I think Henry should have a say"

Rolling her eyes at her son's grin, the blonde scoffs. "Come on he's 10, of course he's gonna say he wants to live in the big house"

"It's better for all of us Ma" protesting, Henry pouts. "More room to live in and more room for guests and more room for more babies and-"

"Henry! Woah! Hold on buddy.." Looking panicked at the boy, the young teacher then offers Regina an apologetic look for her son's behaviour.

Chuckling lightly, the cop shrugs it off. "I think my sister has currently got that part covered.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Closing the door behind them, Emma walks over towards the kitchen counter to place the dessert container down while Henry makes a run for his room to get changed into his pyjamas. Removing her jacket, Regina stifles a yawn. "I think Henry has the right idea.."

Giving a shocked expression, the blonde teases as she retrieves three plates and spoons. "Regina Mills are you saying that you will be eating your dessert in your pyjamas?"

Playfully glaring, the brunette heads towards the corridor to go to the young teachers room to change. "Don't push it Swan!"

Laughing, Emma leans against the kitchen counter then calls out. "Your stuff is in the top draw!"

"Thank you!"

Appearing in the doorway, the youngest Swan grins. "Should I choose a film Ma?"

Looking across from staring off in a day dream, the blonde replies. "What? Oh yeah..go right ahead kiddo"

Frowning slightly, Henry tilts his head to reach his mother's gaze. "You okay?"

Smiling, the young teacher nods. "Yes Henry, never better..I was just thinking about all this. Doing this every day, coming home and having dinner together before settling down for the night.."

"Like a proper family.." The boy states also smiling. "You did it Ma..you found someone. You're not alone anymore"

Watching as the brunette strolls down the corridor, Emma agrees. "I sure did..."

Glancing between them, Regina raises an eyebrow. "You did what dear?"

"Found her family" Henry replies happily on behalf of his mother.

Clearing her throat, the blonde rounds the island and moves past the pair. "I'm slacking, better get changed"

Knowing that Emma is trying to hide her feelings, sensing her sadness at being lost for so long but now finding her ending, the cop walks up to a worried looking Henry and rubs his arms before resting her hands upon his shoulders. "Chose our film yet mister?"

Glancing up, Henry attempts a smile then moves towards the tv. "I've got three options"

Turning to take the desserts, Regina quickly walks towards the fridge to grab some drinks before heading over to the couch and curling her feet under her legs. "Nothing scary Henry.."

"Yeah we don't want a repeat of the popcorn fiasco. It took me a good couple of days to clean up"

Looking over towards the blonde, the brunette pouts. "It wasn't my fault..I don't do well with horrors..next time someone else can hold the bowl"

Giving a cheeky smile, Emma sits herself down beside the woman and kisses her cheek. Smiling back, Regina places her hand upon the blondes knee and whispers while Henry puts the film on. "Everything okay now?"

Nodding, the young teacher reassures her girlfriend while placing her hand onto of the cop's. "Just getting a little sentimental..Henry was right..I've been alone for so long I started to think I would never have this and now I do. It kinda hit me"

Pecking the blondes lips, Regina then rests her head down on the older woman's shoulder as Henry sits himself on the floor in front of them surrounded by cushions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jumping slightly at hearing her phone ring, Regina opens her eyes slowly to find herself still on the couch. Lifting her head from Emma's shoulder, the brunette then glances down at feeling a weight against her legs to find Henry sprawled out along his collection of cushions. Smiling at the realisation that they all fell asleep during the film, the cop manages to grab her phone and answer before waking the pair up then slides off the couch before making a sprint towards the bedroom and lifting the device to her ear. "Hello?"

 _"Oh thank god!"_

"Zelena? Are you okay? Is it the baby?" Panic flooding her thoughts, Regina sits down upon the double bed.

 _"Baby is fine, I on the other hand am not! Mother is driving me crazy!"_

Sniggering, the brunette relaxes. "What she done now?"

 _"She's just constantly calling or dropping by..last night she came around because she couldn't get hold of me for like 20 minutes..I was in the bath!"_

Hiding a giggle, the cop shuffles herself back against the headboard. "What do you expect?"

 _"She wasn't like this at the beginning?"_

"She was trying to get over the initial shock that you were having the first grandchild..we both know she always thought you'd be off travelling and I would be the one to find a millionaire and pop out all the babies"

 _"I know I just..she even wants to paint a nursery!"_

"Take it you haven't told her then?"

 _"No..."_

"Zee you're going to have that baby any day now. What are you going to do? Wait until you come home empty handed.."

 _"Can you be there? This is Cora Mills we are talking about..and it was hard enough telling her I was pregnant but to now tell her, actually your grandchild is going to be adopted. She will kill me"_

Sighing, the brunette runs a hand through her hair. "She won't kill you but she will be upset..just prepare for that. Zelena I've got to go before the other two wake up..ill see you at home..oh and by the way I may have Emma and Henry with me because they are now going to be living with us"

 _"What?!"_

"Bye sis!" Hanging up quickly, Regina deflates briefly then climbs off the bed to leave the room. Entering the kitchen, the cop makes a start on some coffee before smiling over at the blonde, who begins to wake, as she leans against the island. "Morning dear.."

Lifting her head and staring at the younger woman, completely not with it, Emma smiles sleepily then stands with a stretch. "Hey you.."

"Coffee?"

Approaching the counter with a nod, Emma slumps down on the stool and grins at seeing a mug of coffee placed in front of her. "I could so get used to this.."

Chuckling, the brunette moves around the island and wraps her arms around the blondes waist then kisses her head. "Me too..are you doing anything today?"

Raising an eyebrow, the young teacher appears intrigued. "..no...why?"

Pecking Emma's neck and cheek, Regina rests her chin upon the woman's shoulder to whisper in her ear. "Why don't we move you both in today?"

Not being able to keep a grin off her face, the young teacher tilts her head to look at her girlfriend. "Really?"

"Yes really" leaning down and kissing the blonde on her lips softly, Regina tightens her hold on the woman.

"Erm...guys?"

Pulling back, the brunette stands straight slightly embarrassed then looks towards the boy who screws up his nose. "Morning Henry. Breakfast?"

"Sure.." Moving towards the stool beside his mother, the boy watches as the cop moves back to where she originally was to make breakfast.

"Pancakes?" Seeing the pair nod, Regina goes to the fridge to grab the mix before turning towards her ringing phone again. "Zelena...again" looking apologetic towards Emma and Henry, the younger woman answers. "Zelena what now?"

 _"The baby's coming!"_

A/N: it's gonna get complicated, hope you guys are still with me! :)


	13. Chapter 13

_Quite sister centric!_

 **Chapter 13**

"Okay, are you alone or is mother there?"

 _"On my own! Regina please help me!"_

"Don't panic, I'm on my way!" Holding the phone to her chest, the brunette looks across to the worried looking pair. "Zelena has gone into labour, she's by herself and I promised her that when the time comes I'd be there. I'm sorry about breakfast but I need to go" rushing around the island and in the direction of the hallway to go change, Regina pauses at a hand grabbing her arm.

"I'm coming with you" Emma responds seriously, knowing full well that the brunette is worried for her sisters wellbeing considering the outcome of what Zelena has decided for her baby.

"But..breakfast and Henry!" The cop gestures towards the boy who slides off his stool.

"I'll go to Ruby's. Gina, Zelena needs you and you need Ma..go!"

Smiling in appreciation towards Henry, Regina calls out a quick reassurance to her sister still on the phone then turns down the corridor followed by the blonde.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Emma parks the car, Regina rushes out of the passenger seat having called for an ambulance on the way then sprints up the porch and through the front door. "Zelena?!"

"Gina!"

Following her sisters frantic voice, the brunette rushes through to the living room to find the redhead sat on the floor, rested against the couch and clutching her tummy between deep breaths. "Hey it's okay. The ambulance is on its way" kneeling beside Zelena, the cop instinctively takes her sisters hand as the woman reaches out for hers.

"Where's..mother?..."

Quickly pulling the redheads hair back and tying it, Regina strokes her hand. "Emma's calling her now. It's all going to be okay, just breathe"

"I..can't..she doesn't..know.." Zelena blurts out as she grows teary.

"We will figure this out together. Just concentrate on getting this little one out" the brunette shuffles closer to allow Zelena to rest her head against her shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entering the hospital, Cora hurries down the corridor and heads towards the desk before spotting Emma pacing up and down by the line of chairs in which family members are told to wait. "Emma? Where are my girls?"

Pausing in her step, the blonde smiles upon seeing the older woman and gestures towards the door. "She was brought in about 10 minutes ago. They said that she's nearly dilated"

Squeezing the blondes arm in a quick thanks, the eldest Mills enters the room and goes straight towards the bed. "Zelena.."

Immediately grabbing hold of her mother's hand with her spare one, the redhead pants out a couple of breaths. "It's getting worse!"

Looking across her eldest daughter, Cora offers a smile towards Regina who is stood holding her sisters other hand. Raising an eyebrow, the cop then gestures to the redhead with a head tilt. "And you want me to do this 6 times mother?"

Rolling her eyes, the fellow brunette sighs. "I simply thought you would suit a big family that is all. Besides its all worth it otherwise I wouldn't have done it twice"

"All worth it..." Glancing down to Zelena sadly, Regina gives her a look.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting down on a chair, Emma scans the corridor before pulling her phone out to message Ruby so she can check up on her son. Hearing a quiet ding, the blonde smiles upon a picture she is sent of the grinning boy holding his comic proudly.

"Is that Henry?"

Glancing up to see Regina, the young teacher nods. "Yeah..was just checking and got a photo through..typical Henry and his comics. How's it going in there?"

Reaching for the blondes hand, needing her own comfort after a moments panic, the brunette smiles. "She's nearly ready..well ready to give birth anyway. I don't know what's going to happen after..just grateful mother is here now.."

"You've done great supporting her, trust me, take it from someone who has given birth, you're saying all the right things and allowing her to tell you what she wants instead of fussing" squeezing the younger woman's hand, Emma then lifts the hand to press a kiss to her knuckles.

Growing coy, Regina bites her lip while shuffling slightly. "Thank you for being here..you didn't have to stay, I could have called you when the baby's here"

"No. I want to be here for you. I'll wait as long as it takes. I'm sure you can thank me later" smirking a little, Emma runs her thumb over the cops hand, knowing that the smallest of actions relaxes the woman.

Matching the blondes smirk, the brunette leans forward to peck her lips. "Hopefully in our own bed.."

Nodding in agreement, the young teacher gestures towards Zelena's room. "You better get back in there and tell that sister of yours to hurry up!"

Laughing, Regina kisses her girlfriend quickly for a final time then releases her hand as she turns to head back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Watching Cora's worry within the room, realising what she has to do, Zelena lets her lip tremble as she sniffles and looks up towards her. "I need to tell you something..something...you're not..going to like.." Taking a deep breath as another contraction starts, Zelena closes her eyes as she speaks. "The baby is going to put up for adoption.."

Eyes widening, Cora looks at her daughter in disbelief. "What?!"

Opening her mouth to explain, the redhead also goes wide eyed. "I need to push!"

Springing into action as she re-enters the room and their mother is stood shell shocked, Regina presses the button for the doctor then watches as they rush into the room.

"Congratulations Miss Mills, you're fully dilated and ready to go!"

Glaring at the doctor, Zelena grits her teeth. "Tell me something I don't know!" Squeezing even harder on the offered hands, the redhead pushes while her mother rubs her arm soothingly despite the shock and her sister keeps stroking her head.

"One more..."

Letting out a shaky breath, Zelena inhales sharply and pushes hard until a piercing cry fills up the room. Relaxing back against the bed, the redhead looks away, knowing what is to come.

Stepping back unsure of what to do, Cora looks to her other daughter for support. Regina watches as the doctor swaddles the baby up and walks back up to the bed. "Zelena? Do you want to hold her?"

"You got a healthy 6lb 4oz baby girl Miss Mills" the doctor pipes up with a smile.

Shaking her head, Zelena looks to her sister. "..I can't.."

Biting her lip, the cop briefly glances towards their mother who takes hold of Zelena's hand again. Letting out a silent breath, Regina steps forward, gesturing to the doctor and holds her arms out for the baby. Peering down at feeling the small weight, the brunette goes glossy eyed with a smile. "Zelena she's beautiful..from what I see she's got your eyes.."

Mentally preparing herself, Zelena slowly sits up again and looks across to her sister and baby, catching a glimpse of her light coloured hair. "Can you..."

Peering over her shoulder, Regina rounds the bed and sits on the chair so the tired woman can have a look. "See..."

Watching the baby squirm slightly in her aunt's arms, Zelena bites down on her lip as she grows teary.

"Regina's right dear...she's all you" Cora finally speaks as she leans over to see her grandchild.

"That's just it. She's too perfect to have a mother like me..I can't..I..." Covering her mouth to prevent a sob, the redhead shakes her head. "What's going to happen to her..I'm not right for her but what if she doesn't get a family what will happen?" Glancing up to see the doctor still there, Zelena awaits some answer in the hopes of a positive one.

"Many children, especially newborns get adopted..but first they go to a foster home until a family decides to take them. Usually they are adopted within the first three months but in some cases..there are a lot of babies nowadays who needs a family..so I cannot guarantee what will happen. I will be back shortly as I need to see to my other patients and we can discuss this further" turning towards the door, the doctor walks out, leaving the door open to any other family members that may be outside.

"Zelena dear, please think about this..you don't want her to not have a family do you?"

"Mother I'm not ready!" Feeling torn, the redhead turns towards the woman needing a hug and sobs.

Watching for a moment, Regina looks back down to the small girl in her arms and smiles again as the baby latches onto her finger. "You're going to be a little madam aren't you.." Shifting her position, the brunette strokes through the baby's sparse hair and leans forward to kiss her head before muttering quietly without thought but enough for everyone present to hear. "I'll take her.."

Freezing, both women look over as Zelena gradually smiles in relief while Cora once again looks in disbelief.

"You...what?"

Gulping at hearing the new voice, Regina slowly lifts her head to meet Emma's eyes from across the room as the blonde stood within the doorway. "Emma..."

Blinking in shock, the young teacher looks between everyone as the brunette moves off the chair and walks over. "Emma please let me explain..."

Opening her mouth to speak, Emma looks towards the bundle in her girlfriends arms. "You don't have to...I need to go pick up Henry"

Appearing slightly heartbroken as the blonde turns away towards the door, Regina then hitches her breath as the woman turns back and kisses her cheek. "We'll talk later.."

Only trusting herself to nod, the youngest Mills sighs as her girlfriend leaves then turns towards the two women in the room.

 _A/N: the responses have been slowly lacking so I may wrap this story up sooner rather than later but I will finish the plot I had planned!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Thank you for all your reviews! One happy author right here :)_

 **Chapter 14**

Sat across from his mother at the small dining table while Ruby prepares drinks, Henry bites his lip worriedly as Emma had yet to mention anything about Regina, Zelena or the baby and he knew something was up. Especially as she came to pick him up 2 hours earlier and they had yet to leave the tall brunette's apartment. Deciding to speak up, the boy takes a breath for courage. "Ma?...is the baby okay?"

Shifting out of her thinking state, the blonde slowly nods. "..yeah kid..the baby's fine.."

"Okay..can I watch tv if we're staying longer?"

"Sure Henry.."

Smiling in thanks, the boy moves off his chair awkwardly then moves fast to the living room. Watching him go, the young teacher sighs and drops her head onto the table with a mutter. "What am I going to do.."

Coming back over with the drinks, Ruby raises an eyebrow at her friends current position then sets the mugs down before answering as sympathetically as she can. "I'm not sure Em..but I don't think the table is gonna help you out.."

Lifting her head with a glare, the blonde then sits back up to clasp her mug, briefly peering at her phone placed beside her as it signals yet another incoming call. Reading the I.D., Emma pouts and stares until it stops.

"Stop torturing yourself..I get it was a shock but didn't you say she mentioned it when Zelena first got pregnant?"

"Yeah but she said she told her that she couldn't risk losing me and that she needs to face the consequences of her own actions.."

Frowning slightly, the tall brunette sits opposite her friend and also clasps her mug. "Maybe it runs deeper? What exactly happened?"

Pursing her lips to contemplate her answer, the young teacher looks to her mug sadly. "I saw the doctor leave so I went to check up on them and Zelena was upset as they were both trying to suede her and then she said she wasn't ready.." Realising as she had felt the same momentarily when Henry was born, the blonde looks guilty. "..she wasn't ready..she was desperate and..and Regina was doing what any normal, loving sister would do for her family..I'm such an idiot..yes she should have spoken to me before agreeing, I mean we were on the verge of living together but..I get it.."

Smiling in triumph at how her conversation made Emma see what she really knew all along, Ruby decides to press a little further. "Let me ask you something, as you were going to live together..what is it exactly that you feel for Regina?"

Gulping at such a personal question, the blonde then let's out a small laugh as she tilts her head towards the brunette because she is finally admitting it after all these months. "I love her.."

"Which means you want to be with her for the foreseeable future, yes?"

Nodding in answer, Emma stares in wonder at what exactly her friend is trying to accomplish with the conversation.

Lifting her finger in gesture, Ruby smirks in a rather smug manner. "Do you ever see your feelings change? Would you ever want to end it?"

"No I don't. Regina is who I want to be with and as far as I'm concerned that is for now and forever. I love her and I'm pretty sure my son does too" the young teacher confesses as she gradually lifts her phone to check the messages left. Clicking on the voicemail notification, Emma holds the device up to her ear.

 _"Hi..Emma, it's me. I know you are probably still in shock and you probably hate me right now but I thought you should know that..both Zelena and the baby are fit to leave the hospital so we are going home. I don't know if you want to meet me there or not but I just need you to know I never meant for any of this to hurt you. I panicked..I love my sister and to be honest I've never seen her so broken and conflicted before. Just let me know when you want to talk..please let us talk because I really..really don't want to lose you. I..I have to go..goodbye.."_

Lowering the phone at the sound of a click that ends the message, the blonde bites her lip. "I need to see her.."

Rolling her eyes, the tall brunette gestures with both hands towards the door. "Then go! The kid can stay as long as he wants..or you want. Just make sure you make the right choice and be happy Em"

Letting out a small smile, the young teacher stands then looks across the room towards the couch at the other end where her son was currently making himself at home. "Henry? Are you okay to stay with Ruby? I need to go check up on...everyone" offering a white lie as she is leaving to see Regina, the blonde decides that it's best to prevent Henry worrying over what will happen next and whether or not they are moving to become a family or going back to square one as a two person family.

"Yes Ma! Say hi for me"

"Will do!" Turning towards her friend a final time, Emma mouths a quick thank you before exiting the apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Closing the car door carefully, Regina peers across the roof at her sister who hugs her arms tightly around her body while in a daze. Sharing a concerned look with their mother, the brunette looks down towards the car seat within her hand then watches as Cora approaches Zelena slowly and wraps an arm around the distant woman to guide her inside the house.

Following on behind, the cop locks the car up and heads up the porch steps before smiling slightly at the small bundle beginning to stir. "Welcome home little one.." Entering her home, Regina stops by the door quietly at seeing her mother and sister paused by the staircase.

"I..I think it might be best..if I wasn't..here" the redhead states before looking towards the eldest brunette. "..mother..could I stay with you? Please?"

Rubbing her daughter's arms gently, Cora nods. "Of course you can dear..why don't you go sit yourself down and I'll pack your belongings"

Nodding slowly, Zelena makes a move for the living room, briefly gazing over at her sister who remains rooted to the spot awkwardly. Taking a breath in which she had held in, the young brunette proceeds towards the kitchen and sets the car seat up upon the island. Coming face to face with bright blue eyes, the cop swallows hard at seeing the resemblance of her sister and begins to unbuckle the straps to lift the baby up. "We are going to need to do some shopping for you baby girl.." Resting the baby against her shoulder, Regina rubs small circles against her back.

"Regina?"

Halting in her movement, the brunette turns towards the doorway to see Zelena stood still. "..yes?"

"I know at the hospital..they said that..that she needs to be registered but..I..don't think I have the right to name her.." The redhead voices her opinion while staring sadly at the babe in her sisters arms. "I'll leave the papers and signing to you.."

"They will need you for the birth certificate though..she's biologically yours and I'm not taking that fact away from you or her" Regina replies seriously as she begins to bounce the tot to help her back to sleep. "I know this is hard for you and you will distant yourself but..please promise me one thing?" Watching her sister nod worriedly, the cop continues her point. "Promise me that you won't act like she doesn't exist..not if she is going to still be a part of this family"

"I won't..I..I can't.." Looking down as she grows teary, Zelena confesses. "I know she is my daughter..but I am not what she needs..I won't avoid her or ignore her. This isn't her problem, it's mine.."

"Okay. Good. Also..I think I may have a name but I would like your say on it still..." Regina explains before revealing the name she has thought of. "..how about..Bella.."

Turning her gaze back to the child, the redhead attempts a smile. "She looks like a Bella.." Stepping back, Zelena hugs her arms again then heads out to find their mother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sat within the living room, tv muted low due to the sleeping baby, Regina watches her in awe for a moment before letting out a sigh while staring around the empty and quiet house. Checking her phone for any kind of contact from the blonde, the brunette gulps down a lump at not receiving anything before tilting her head back to rest against the top of the couch. Hearing a soft knock against the front door, the cop lifts her head with a frown then looks towards Bella to ensure she is still sleeping as the young woman stands and makes her way into the foyer, pulling the door open carefully while holding onto the frame to prevent any creaking. She knew as she made the action that she was being overly cautious with noise but right now she still didn't have a clue on whether she was getting it right. Looking up in shock, Regina's eyes widen slightly. "..Emma..?"

"Hi.." The young teacher smiles shyly more so through embarrassment over not doing this sooner.

"I thought..I...what are you-" at a loss for words, the brunette stops and bites her lip.

"I got your message earlier and..well I..I knew I had to see you then I thought, well no one was prepared for this, especially not you so I made a pit stop at the apartment and I.." Grabbing a black bag off the porch step, Emma holds it out towards the younger woman.

Accepting warily, the cop pulls the bag open and stares inside at its contents. "..baby toys?"

"Yeah..." Rocking on her feet, the blonde shoves her hands in her pockets awkwardly. "I also have some furniture in the bug..a crib..Moses basket..baby bath...changing mat.." Chuckling lightly, the young teacher then runs a hand through her hair. "I guess I got too sentimental over all of Henry's stuff.."

Staring at the blonde glossy eyed, Regina blinks. "You..I don't get it..you don't hate me?"

"Hate you? Regina I could never hate you..I'll admit I was not mad but..confused..as to why you decided this and as much as I would have liked you to have spoken to me about it..I get that you made a choice within the moment for the sake of your family.." Emma confesses while watching a stray tear escape down the brunette's cheek, prompting her to reach out and take hold of Regina's hand that is gripping the gifted bag tightly.

Taking a chance at the contact, the brunette places the bag back down onto the porch step then moves forward to hug the blonde. Aware of the cop's actions, the young teacher quickly wraps her arms around the woman's back and squeezes her before pressing a kiss to Regina's shoulder. "If you still want..me..us, I would not say no to hauling my son's ass over here so we could move in?"

Giving a teary chuckle at the blondes hesitation, Regina clings onto her and nods. "Of course I still want you, both of you!"

"Good..." Pulling back, Emma grins.

Taking hold of her face, the brunette smiles as she strokes her thumb against the older woman's cheek then leans forward to kiss her on the lips. Kissing back, the blonde tightens her hold on Regina's waist as the cop then briefly releases for air.

"Welcome home..."

 _A/N: I think there is still more to this whole baby thing..._


	15. Chapter 15

_Cuteness and bonding in this chapter!_

 **Chapter 15**

Strolling up the pathway with her last box, Emma stops before the porch at her girlfriend sat upon the top step, fiddling with her hands. "Hey...what's wrong?" Placing her box down, the blonde lowers herself next to the brunette and rests her hands on top of the younger woman's to stop her fidgeting.

Glancing across, Regina clears her throat. "I just..before you take that last box in and officially move in, I just need you to know something. We haven't exactly talked it through yet with regards to Bella and I just want you to be aware that I'm not expecting anything from you in terms of support or any form of child care. It was my decision and she is my niece..yes at this moment in time I have taken on a parental role but I'm not expecting you to do the same just because we are in a relationship and living together.."

Smiling in amazement, the young teacher turns properly to face the cop and grips her hands. "Regina, when I agreed to move in with you..to be with you..I knew what I was taking on. The whole package, just like you are doing for me with Henry. I want to help and honestly I don't think I'll be able to resist leaving that little cutie alone..."

Smiling widely, banishing any fears and doubts she just previously had, the brunette leans over and presses a light kiss to the woman's lips. "We better get you inside then"

Grinning, the blonde takes hold of her box again then follows the younger woman inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trudging down the last couple of steps, Emma rubs her hands together and enters the living room to find her girlfriend sat upon the floor with her niece perched upon her thighs, wiggling with a gurgle. "That's me all done..I've left Henry's boxes in his room, he can sort them when he gets home from school. I said I'd meet him at the bus stop as he's still uncertain as to where he is going"

Glancing up while gripping both tiny hands, Regina nods. "Okay. What do you fancy for dinner tonight? I was thinking we could have a takeout for this special occasion however I do not mind cooking if you prefer something in particular"

Raising an eyebrow with a small smirk, the blonde replies. "Well one, I fancy you but a takeout sounds good and two, since when did we get so domesticated? Me picking up the kid, you sorting dinner...did we suddenly get old?"

Chuckling, the brunette shrugs. "Maybe we are just growing..as a family. Also nice try on the whole comment..but babe you do not need to woo me anymore. I'm all yours"

Eyes widening a little, the young teacher gulps as she walks further in and joins the girls on the floor. "Did you just call me babe?"

"Should I not?" Frowning in worry that she has offended, the cop bites her lip to prevent a smile as the blonde more or less steals her niece from her and sets Bella down on her own lap.

Noticing the concerned stare, Emma taps her nose playfully. "If anything it turns me on..."

Gasping at the blondes reply, the brunette quickly reaches across to cover Bella's ears causing the teacher to giggle. "Not in front of Bella!"

"Sorry baby Bel, I didn't mean to be rude..not that you know what that means.." Stroking her chubby cheek, Emma then runs her hand along her tiny curls.

Rolling her eyes, Regina watches for a moment. "You know dear..she is actually due her nap..and you don't have to meet Henry for another couple of hours...so.."

Seeing the twinkle in the brunette's eye, the blonde automatically reads her mind with a grin. "..shall we go christen our bed?"

With a swift nod, the cop scoops up Bella and stands to make a move for the stairs with the intention of taking the tot to her crib. "Meet me upstairs?"

Scrambling to her feet quickly, Emma sniggers. "Like I'm going to say no..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking out of the bathroom after needing a shower due to the physical activities that had taken place, Regina throws on some leggings and a baggy jumper before running a hand through her hair as she leaves the bedroom. Pausing by the nursery, the brunette smiles at seeing Emma holding her niece to her chest and bouncing her lightly. Spotting a figure at the corner of her eye, the blonde peers over her shoulder. "Hey..she woke up..so we decided to get to know one another.."

"I can see that..." Making her way up to the pair, the cop slips her arms around her girlfriends waist from behind then rests her chin upon the woman's shoulder as she looks down towards the tot. "It's nearly 3 dear, Henry's bus will be here soon.."

"I know..." Watching Bella with a smile, the young teacher strokes her hair. "It seems weird that the kid had school today and I didn't.."

"I did say you could wait until the weekend to move instead of using your holidays"

"Yes but..I wanted to move now" giving a small pout, Emma tilts her head and pecks the brunette on the lips. "I think Bella likes me"

Nodding against the blondes shoulder, Regina chuckles as Bella attempts to bury her head as much as possible into Emma's chest. Getting an idea, the cop releases her hold on the older woman. "Why don't you stay here and I'll go meet Henry?"

"Really?" Raising an eyebrow, the teacher turns to face the younger woman. "Is that okay?"

"Yes. We can do our own bonding..."

"So we are kid swapping?"

Laughing, the brunette reaches up to stroke Emma's cheek. "Something like that..except..well neither kids are mine but..yeah"

Pursing her lips feeling sad for her girlfriend, the blonde questions. "Do you want your own? I mean is it something you've thought about?"

"Yes...I did..I still do but obviously right now it's not in our life's plan.."

"But one day?"

Shrugging half heartedly, Regina masks her sadness. "Maybe.." Clearing her throat, the brunette turns towards the door. "Anyway..ill go meet Henry. Maybe we could pick up our takeout on the way back?"

"Sounds like a plan" smiling, the blonde watches with a slight worry as the woman disappears to change.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing at the bus stop, Regina hugs her arms against her Mac and waits for the school bus to arrive. Noticing the large yellow object come into view, the brunette watches as it comes to a halt before her and the children begin to disperse. Seeing Henry make his way down the steps with his backpack bouncing against his back, the cop smiles at seeing the boy grin over at her.

"Hey Gina! Where's Ma?"

"Hello Henry" wrapping an arm securely around the boys shoulder in a welcome, Regina replies as she then drops her arm and turns to face him. "She's at home dear. I asked if I could come meet you..show you the way and pick up some dinner?"

Continuing to grin, Henry nods. "Cool!" Beginning to walk alongside the woman, the boy looks around as she points out some spots of interest.

"How was school today?"

"It was good..the usual. How's Bella?"

"She's doing fine, thank you for asking Henry" smiling at the consideration, Regina then questions. "So what takeout would you like? Or is that a silly question because it's going to be pizza?"

Looking across seriously, Henry nods. "Pizza"

Chuckling, the brunette wraps an arm around his shoulder again then walks in the direction of the pizza place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rushing through the front door, Henry drops his bag at his feet. "Ma I'm home!" Realising his mistake, the boy looks up guiltily towards Regina who is closing the door behind them and slowly bends to lift his bag again. "..sorry..."

Ruffling his hair, the brunette shakes her head. "Don't be. Henry this is your home now too..do you usually keep your bag by the door?"

Nodding, the boy explains. "I drop my bag..get my homework and then to my room before dinner"

Biting her lip in thought, the cop gestures to his bag. "Be getting your homework dear..I've got it covered.." sliding her coat off, Regina heads towards the kitchen, leaving the pizza box on the island before rummaging through the draw and returning to the boy who is struggling with his books.

Appearing out of the living room, Emma looks across as her girlfriend takes the books from him and sets them on the side table. "Hey guys..Regina what are you doing?"

Crouching by the closet door, the brunette glances over with a smile as both Swan's frown in confusion. "Fixing a problem.." Tacking a nail to the wall, the cop hammers it in then lifts Henry's bag onto the hook.

Having watched, the boy grins and quickly hugs her. "Thanks Gina"

Hugging back, Regina kisses his head then stands. "Why don't we take your books upstairs while your mother serves up"

Screwing her nose, the blonde speaks. "How can I serve pizza it stays in the box?"

Giving her a look, the brunette waves her hand. "Napkins? Drinks?"

"Oh..." Biting her lip with a smile because she now realises that the pair are still 'bonding', the teacher nods. "Got it..also I have Bella's milk ready, she's in the basket in the living room"

"We can all eat in there dear..as soon as we are back" taking the books off the cabinet, Regina follows the boy up to his room and helps him move his boxes so he has enough unpacked for the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entering the living room, Henry situates himself on the floor by the coffee table and grabs a slice of pizza happily. Rounding the table, Regina watches as Emma moves forward cross legged excitedly towards the pizza box then sits beside the blonde curling her legs underneath her and leaning across to peck her cheek.

"I got us a film ready" the teacher states with a mumble as she is already munching on a slice.

Grabbing Bella's bottle, the brunette replies. "Don't speak with your mouth full dear"

Side glancing the woman, Emma notices a small smirk and nudges the younger woman playfully before swallowing her last piece. "Sorry _dear_.."

Rolling her eyes, Regina lifts her gurgling niece whose eyes sparkle at the sight of milk then lays her back against her arm before giving her, her bottle. As if they are in sync, the blonde reaches for another pizza slice then holds it out in front of the cop with a cheeky smile.

Not being able to hide a chuckle, Regina winks in thanks then takes a bite of the pizza held out to her.

Looking up at the pair, Henry licks his lips of pizza. "I love living here..."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Springing her eyes open at hearing a small cry, Regina glances over towards Emma who begins to stir then peeks her eyes open with a frown before sleepily questioning. "Bella?..."

Leaning across to kiss the blondes head, the brunette shifts out of the covers and off the bed, answering with a whisper. "Yes. Go back to sleep babe.."

Smiling contently at the new nickname, the teacher rolls over onto her side and hugs her pillow tightly.

Emerging from the bedroom, the cop pads her way into the next room and leans down into the cot, lifting her niece carefully. "Hey little one, you're a little early tonight..." Bouncing the tot gently, Regina kisses her head as she makes her way to the rocking chair. Gurgling against her, Bella grips with her fists onto the woman's pyjama top then let's one fist fly into the air at seeing a bottle appear. Following her niece's action, the brunette chuckles lightly at seeing Emma stood in the doorway with a fresh bottle.

"I couldn't let you handle this one on your own..you don't sleep..I don't sleep.."

"But you have school in the morning, whereas I have taken time off..considering I'm currently raising my niece.." The cop tries to protest.

Shaking her head, the blonde slides onto the arm of the chair and holds the bottle out for Bella to drink. "What do you mean currently?"

Sighing, Regina purses her lips. "I insisted that Zelena would still be on the certificate and I wanted her to be a part of her daughter's life..I'm guessing Im just hoping that..if she spends time with her..she will realise her error but at the same time I hope she doesn't because this little one is the most gorgeous baby ever.." Watching the baby feed, the brunette smiles. "Yes you are!"

Sniggering at her girlfriends baby talk, the blonde wraps an arm around the back of the chair and gently caresses the woman's shoulder. "And your auntie is going to drive you crazy Bella, yes she is!"

Giving a small pout, Regina nudges the woman playfully. "Go back to bed you.."

"Nu uh" Emma shakes her head then drops it down to rest upon the brunette's with a yawn. "I'm comfy here"

Smiling down at the tot, the pair watch in awe as Bella finishes her milk then fights the urge to sleep until her eyes droop and her thumb makes its way into her mouth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Watching her students cautiously as they undergo a mock exam, Emma tilts her head at hearing a knock on the classroom door. Making her way over, the blonde opens the door quietly to find Gold stood there looking apprehensive towards her alongside a fellow teacher.

"Miss Swan, may I have a word?"

Looking back to her class as they are in exam conditions, the young teacher goes to protest. "I can't really leave the-"

"It's quite alright. Mr Clarkson here can take over"

Nodding slowly, Emma steps outside then follows Gold to his office. "What is this about? Am I in trouble?"

"No, of course not. However I've received some news that I think you will want to discuss.." Opening the door to his office, the older man gestures for the woman to go inside then follows her through before rounding his desk and taking a seat.

Sitting down opposite, the blonde raises an eyebrow intrigued. "What is it?"

"I'm afraid to say that..Jefferson is out with community service and a fine" the Principal explains.

Eyes widening, the young teacher looks speechless. "That..that's ridiculous!"

"Miss Swan, he is a minor under the law and while he could be sent to juvie, they have decided that the best course of action is this...he has to attend therapy for the drug use which he has to verify with his guidance councillor and probation officer. He is however not allowed back within the school premises"

"Are you kidding me?!" Rising up angrily, the blonde shakes her head. "He tried to sell drugs to my kid!"

"I am aware of that but...Emma..according to the law, yes Jefferson is in the wrong but it was not him who controlled the situation..it was his brother" Gold further explains while staring up at his employee.

Freezing to the spot, Emma looks back at him. "Please don't tell me he is out too..if he is then..I..both Henry and Regina will be in danger.."

"No. I can assure you he is not...he's sentencing has been passed and he's going to be away for many years"

Beginning to pace, the blonde gives a small nod while trying to wrap her head around what she has been told. "So Jefferson is out there..right now.."

"Yes and I understand if you need to leave work to make sure that-"

Nodding profusely, the young teacher bolts to the door before allowing Gold to finish. "Thank you sir!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rushing through the front door, Emma pauses briefly remembering that their is a baby in the house then creeps quickly into the rooms in search of the brunette. "Regina?" Heading out of the living room, the blonde comes to a halt at seeing the younger woman descend the stairs with a wide awake Bella in her arms.

Lifting her attention from kissing the tots head, the cop frowns upon seeing her girlfriend stood in the foyer. "Emma? What are you doing home early?"

"I just needed to check on you..you're okay right?"

Reaching the bottom step, Regina walks up to the clearly agitated woman, concerned. "I'm fine dear, why wouldn't I be?"

Taking a breath, the blonde attempts a smile at Bella who waves her hand over to her prompting the teacher to lift her from her aunts hold. "I had a talk with Gold.."

"Oh?.."

"About Jefferson..."

Suddenly appearing guilty, the brunette looks away. "I know..Emma.."

"What?" Frowning, Emma strokes the tots hand as Bella reaches for a blonde curl.

"I found out this morning..I'm a cop it's a need to know thing. My boss called and informed me that he was out but hades wasn't.."

Looking hurt, the blonde backs up slightly. "And you didn't tell me?"

"Well it's not exactly a conversation to have over breakfast with two children present..and I didn't want to worry you..he's not a threat to us anymore..he's just a teen who was acting big in front of his brother, who I might add is the only person he knows in that world so he is helpless right now" Regina tries to explain.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Emma untangles Bella from her hair and passes her back to the brunette. "You should have told me..I can't believe this. Have you forgotten what he did? To Henry?"

"Of course I haven't! Emma please I was trying to protect us.."

Staring at her disappointed, the teacher remarks coldly. "No. It sounds to me like you were putting your job first" rounding the woman, the blonde reaches the door. "Im going to check on my son..."

Watching her girlfriend leave, the brunette gulps down a lump then gives a teary smile towards the tot, kissing her head once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's going on Ma?"

"Nothing kid..I just got out early and thought, hey it's near the holidays so you won't be missing much if you leave a little earlier right? Shall we get some ice cream?" Emma replies while trying to act normal.

Not buying it, Henry responds. "We have ice cream at home..."

"Not the whippy kind with a flake..come on" steering her son towards the shop, the teacher keeps a firm hold of his shoulders, grateful to the fact that he's okay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Staring up at the clock as it is now pushing 3 hours since Emma stormed out, Regina rolls her eyes hearing a knock on the front door before muttering to herself. "Just what I need mother..." Rising from her stool in the kitchen, the brunette heads out and makes her way through the foyer to answer the door. Pulling it open, the cop raises an eyebrow angrily. "What do _you_ want? You do realise I'm a cop and you shouldn't be here..."

Shrugging lightly, the young boy looks back at her. "I know and I'm not here for anything..at least _I'm_ not.." Jefferson explains before smirking a little. "My brother on the other hand.." Staring seriously at the older woman, the boy gets straight to the point. "He knows...Hades wants to see his kid.."

Eyes widening slightly, Regina stares back while crossing her arms protectively.

 _A/N: oh dear..._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Hearing the front door slam shut, Regina jumps slightly as she sits alone at the dining table while pondering over what had happened moments earlier. Glancing towards the doorway, the brunette bites her lip as she hears voices within the house.

"Ma, did you say Gina would be home?"

"Yeah kid"

"But she's not in the living room or the kitchen!"

Hearing smaller footsteps approach, Regina puts a smile as the boys head peers around the frame.

"Found her!"

The brunette clears her throat then questions to mask her worry. "Hi Henry..school okay today dear?"

Nodding enthusiastically, Henry grins. "School was fun and Ma got me ice cream!"

"That's great" slowly dropping her smile as bigger footsteps approach, the cop braces herself for what Emma may or may not say.

Walking into the room, the blonde frowns while staring at her girlfriends surroundings with a small lamp lit in the corner and an empty dining table."What are you doing in here by yourself?"

Meeting the teachers gaze, Regina shakes her head slightly prompting Emma to realise that there is something wrong.

Nudging her son on the shoulder, the blonde smiles at the boy before gesturing to the stairs. "Hey kid, give us a minute?"

Looking between the pair worried as he knew that something wasn't right earlier with how his mother had been acting, Henry turns and heads up to his room.

"Now tell me..what's going on Regina?"

Internally wincing at the cold tone of her girlfriend, the brunette tries to hold it together as she musters the courage to speak and answering the woman quietly. "You were right..."

"What?" Crossing her arms, the teacher frowns at the younger woman. "Right about what?"

Clasping her hands together nervously, the cop bites her lip. "About what you said earlier..seems as though I can't even do my job properly..I can't protect us in the way that I want to"

Walking up to the table, Emma grits her teeth frustrated. "What. Has. Happened?"

Gulping down a lump, Regina lifts her head up to look at the woman currently towering over her. "Jefferson came here..he-"

Exhaling shakily through anger, the blonde turns on her heel and walks out the room. Having been cut off, the brunette shifts off her seat to follow after her, mounting the stairs in which the woman had disappeared to. "Emma?!"

Ignoring her, the teacher taps on her son's door. "Henry pack a bag!" Marching on towards their shared bedroom, Emma begins pulling items out of the wardrobe and into a duffel bag.

Reaching for the blondes wrist, the cop looks desperate. "Emma where are you going?"

Appearing in the doorway confused as to what is happening, Henry watches the scene before him with a panic. "Ma, why are we leaving?"

"Henry, don't question me and do as you're told!"

"But-"

"Henry!" Scolding the boy, Emma waits until he leaves before resuming her packing, tugging the brunette's hand off her arm in the process.

"Emma please don't leave me..I know it's scary but I..I don't know what to do! He's seen his brother and all he said was that hades knows about Bella and wants to see her.." Reaching once again to stop the older woman, Regina lets a tear slip. "I know you're priority is Henry and keeping him safe, believe me I want that too, for both of you but we can figure this out together"

Pausing in her movement, the teacher side glances the brunette. "Now you want to figure this out together? After lying to me?"

Dropping to the bed, the cop sniffles and wipes her face. "I know I should have told you and I'm sorry but can we please just put you're hatred for me aside to sort this all out rationally. Emma..you and Henry mean everything to me. Let's just get everything figured out and then if you still want to leave then..you leave.."

Sighing, Emma clutches the jumper within her hands and sits beside the younger woman. "I don't...want to leave you and I definitely don't hate you..but..are we safe here?"

"Honestly I don't know. Jefferson said he didn't want anything but hades did. I could say no but then he could have contacts..plus it's not technically my call..I need to speak to Zelena"

"Right..." Emma rubs her head then turns towards the torn looking cop. "Can you promise me that you won't keep anything like that from me again?"

Nodding, Regina grows teary again. "I thought I was protecting you but instead I pushed you away. I never want to do that.."

Shifting slightly closer in silence, the blonde slowly wraps an arm around the brunette's shoulders, hating to see her upset. "I know..I'm sorry that I also overreacted..and panicked but..when there are kids involved it makes you crazy.."

Instinctively taking a chance at cuddling in to Emma, the cop buries her head into the older woman's shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sat with a stern expression, Zelena looks around the packed room, trying to ignore the distinct noise of bars being slammed shut and locked up behind her.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down..."

Glancing up to see Hades take his place opposite her at their table, the redhead glares. "You didn't give me much choice..nice touch by the way, sending the baby bro to my mothers..you're lucky she wasn't in"

Shrugging without care, the blonde haired man smirks. "So let's get straight to the point shall we..I know you've had my kid..and I want to see her. Now I have been watching you..with my sources..and they have informed me that our daughter is currently living with her aunt..the lovely Regina, so Jefferson has paid her a visit to let her know"

Sitting forward, Zelena grips her fist under the table. "You think you can still intimidate me? Look where you are Hades..soon enough your little followers won't want anything to do with you. Now you leave my family alone and more important, you leave _my_ daughter alone!" Scraping her chair back, the redhead rises with an intention to leave.

"If that's what you want.." Sitting back against his seat, Hades questions. "How is your sister by the way? Still a cop? Someone should really sort that out..it's not a woman's place to do such a man's job..maybe if she were to have some sort of accident that forces her to leave..well that would be another matter.."

Coming to a halt, Zelena turns back. "Don't you dare..."

"Bring me the kid and I promise you Regina will be alive enough to see her next promotion.."

Realising she hasn't got much of a choice, the redhead nods reluctantly. "I'll see..what I can do.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Laying a fidgeting Bella down in her cot, Regina cannot help but smile at the sudden squeal escaping the tots lips. Throwing her arms in the air, the tiny redhead kicks her legs. "Oh my dear girl..it's time for sleep not play" pulling up the blanket to tuck her in, the brunette leans down and kisses the tots head.

"Have you phoned Zelena?"

Peering over her shoulder, the cop nods towards the blonde. "Yes..she's on her way"

Stepping into the nursery, Emma pulls the sadden brunette into her arms, needing to be close after their fight. Hugging back tightly, Regina tilts her head up prompting the teacher to peck her lips. "Is Henry okay?"

"Yeah..i'd like to say he's unpacked but he didn't listen to me in the first place..adamant that he wasn't leaving his home or anyone else who lives inside it"

Smiling a little at the sentiment, the brunette leans up to stroke the older woman's cheek. "Does that now apply to you as well?"

"Yes. This is our home..you're my home" smiling back, the blonde kisses her girlfriend on the lips again before glancing over the cot to find Bella's eyes beginning to close and her arms drop to her sides. "Come on..ill make us all dinner"

Latching onto Emma's hand, feeling the constant need of contact in case she ever does leave, Regina follows the older woman out and down to the kitchen. Sliding up onto a stool, the cop watches adoringly as the blonde makes her way towards the cupboards to make a start on what she had planned.

"Knock knock.."

Both women turn towards the doorway to see Zelena stood holding up a key.

"Sorry..I still had my key..everything okay? You seemed worried" the redhead fakes ignorance Incase Emma is unaware of what has been going on.

"We need to talk.." The brunette states. "About Jefferson and Hades.."

Taking a deep breath, Zelena nods with a gulp. "I was afraid you would say that..Emma can you give us a minute? There's something I need to ask Regina.." Watching the blonde frown in concern, the redhead tries to lighten the mood. "Don't worry there are no more babies popping out of me for my sister to take care of"

Feeling Regina take hold of her hand with a reassuring squeeze, Emma heads out of the kitchen leaving them to it.

"I know this is going to sound stupid but I went to see Hades..to confirm what we have both been told by Jefferson. He was right..Hades wants to see Bella and-"

"No"

"Sis hear me out..of course I don't want him anywhere near her but if I just make one visit maybe I could get him to back off? Regina..he threatened you if not..I know he's a vile man and I swear I am never forgiving him but I know he wouldn't hurt Bella..I need to make sure you're _safe_.." Zelena states seriously while raising her voice to get her point across.

"Zelena.." Sighing, the brunette looks to her sister knowing she means well but hasn't thought it through properly.

"Regina, give me _my_ daughter back"

"What?.." The cop frowns with confusion then goes wide eyed at the realisation of her sister being serious. "You cannot be serious.."

Staring at Regina with a slight glare, the redhead retorts. "Deadly. She is my daughter. You kept me on the birth certificate..if I take her now you'll both be safe..if I leave her here and Hades gets to you, where does that leave my baby girl? Seeing him in that place being so cold and threatening made me come to the conclusion that I am ready to be a mother..just the shear thought of Bella being alone in any way upsets me. She needs her mother and I am not afraid to stand up and say it"

Left speechless by her sisters abrupt order, the cop gulps and watches as Zelena leaves the room. Jumping off her stool and following, Regina reaches the nursery as the redhead lifts up the baby. "Zelena, you haven't thought this through"

"Yes I have! I'm keeping you both safe!" Pushing past the brunette with the tot in her arms, Zelena heads downstairs towards the door. "Regina, believe me when I say I am extremely grateful for what you have done for her and for me but I need to do this"

"Zelena!" Staring in shock, the cop grows teary as her sister heads out the door.

Having heard her girlfriend shout, Emma appears from the study and walks up to the younger woman from behind, reaching for her hand. "Regina? What's going on?"

"..she took Bella.."

Understanding what that means, the blonde turns the brunette into her arms as Regina begins to shake, getting upset. "..she took Bella.."

Kissing her head, the teacher sighs as she grips onto her tightly while pondering over what to do next.

 _A/N: it will be happy soon...ish!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Side glancing his mother, Henry bites his lip at the silence given over dinner as the trio sat upon the island in the kitchen. Turning his attention to Regina, the boy watches as the brunette circles her plate with her folk, having hardly touched her food. Spotting her son's concern, Emma leans across and places her hand on top of the younger woman's making the cop stop in her movement and lift her gaze to the blonde sadly.

"You need to eat something..."

Sighing, Regina drops her folk and pushes her plate away from herself while staring down at her lap. "..I'm not..hungry.."

Nodding slowly, the teacher looks to her son again. "Hey kid..if you're finished do you wanna go watch a film in your room?"

"Really?!" Eyes widening in excitement, the boy lays his cutlery down properly then slides off the stool before running out the kitchen to find a film.

Also pushing her plate away, Emma turns completely on her stool to face her girlfriend then encourages the woman to do the same by guiding her with her hands. "Talk to me..I know you're worried about Bella..I am too.."

"It's not just that...I just..I am worried and God help me if something happens to that girl..but I..I just got used to having her here..a baby who I could care for.." Scoffing in disbelief, the brunette shakes her head. "It's sounds completely stupid.."

"No it doesn't. Far from it because you would make an incredible mom.."

Lifting her head, the cop stares at her girlfriend glossy eyed but with hope. "Really?"

Nodding, Emma smiles before stroking the younger woman's cheek then pecking her on the lips. "Definitely..I see you..not just when you was with Bella but with Henry too. I am so grateful that he has someone else he can rely on and let me tell you, that kid adores you"

Letting out a smile as a tear escapes, Regina squeezes the blondes hand in thanks before standing up. "Better get this cleared away.."

Following the woman, the teacher grabs the cups and glasses, taking them to the sink as the brunette begins to wash up. Reaching for the towel, Emma watches the cop briefly as they remain silent.

Passing over a plate, the younger woman sighs. "I think..that maybe..you and Henry should..take a break somewhere.."

Freezing in her drying motion, the blonde frowns. "I'm sorry, what?"

Continuing with her washing, Regina places a glass onto the drainer. "For your own safety. Zelena said that when she visited Hades..unless she brought Bella for a visit, he would come after me and although my sister seems to think she is doing the right thing, we cannot trust Hades. Despite the fact that she is clearly going to take Bella to see him, he could still do something..he still holds a grudge against me for sending him to jail. I don't want you and especially Henry in the way of it..I can't be the reason you get hurt"

Listening to every word, Emma nods slowly. "Okay.."

"Okay?"

"We will go..on one condition?"

Biting her lip, the brunette questions. "What is it?"

Leaning against the counter, the blonde responds. "You come with us. Until it all blows over.."

Staring torn, the cop shakes her head as she resumes washing up. "I can't Emma..I can't leave my sister..I can't let Zelena deal with the consequences either. Please do this..if I know you're safe I can handle it. I promise I will go to my colleagues and get this sorted"

Trying to hide her concern, the young teacher sighs. "Okay. I will arrange something.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clutching onto her daughter tightly as she waits to walk through the locked gate, Zelena's gaze lands upon Hades as she enters the visitation room. Walking cautiously over, the redheads grip on the tot tightens as she sits down opposite the smirking man. "Hades.."

Instantly reaching across the table for the babe's hand, Hades smiles. "Is this my Bella?"

Gulping down in disgust, Zelena shifts in her seat prompting the man to drop his contact. "Yes..this is Bella..now I've kept up my end of the deal..so can you"

Chuckling in disbelief, Hades sits back against his chair. "Oh Zelena..you never learn do you. Do you really think for the simple fact of seeing my daughter, I would just let your sister reign free? If it wasn't for her, I would be with you right now..seeing Bella grow up but no, your idiot of a sister knew best didn't she?"

Eyes widening, the redhead shifts Bella away so the tot can bury into her. "But you said...Hades no. Leave my sister alone!"

Laughing again, the blonde haired man rises and turns to head back to his cell. "Oh, you can try and warn her if you like but I can promise you, what I have planned...it would be what she least expects..."

Watching him walk away, the redhead also stands sharply. "Hades!" Hearing Bella begin to cry at the outburst, Zelena bounces her lightly then leaves the visitation room with worry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leaning against the opened car door, Regina grips the framework slightly to prevent the nerves that has taken over come to light. "Have you got everything that you need?"

Nodding, Emma attempts a smile before glancing towards her son who is currently struggling to shove a duffle bag into the back seat. "I think so.."

Closing the door, Henry frowns. "I don't understand why we are leaving Ma?"

"I'll explain it when we get there okay? Now go check your room again incase you have forgotten anything"

Sprinting off back into the house, the boy rushes to his room with a slam of the door. Turning back towards the brunette, the blonde moves forward and slips her arms around the younger woman's waist. "Don't worry..I can see that brain of yours working over time..call it teachers intuition"

"I'm sorry.." Dropping her hand from the door, the cop wraps her arms around the older woman's neck and hugs her tightly. "I just wish you didn't have to go. I know it was my idea but you know even I can be stupid in my decisions sometimes"

Sniggering, the teacher presses a kiss into the brunette's hair. "You stupid? Never. However yes, the idea is not what I would have suggested"

Burying herself into the blondes neck, Regina sighs. "I just want both of you safe.."

"We will be so long as you promise that you will get this sorted properly and quickly so we can come home"

"It will get sorted. Zelena is coming over later after her prison visit and I promise you, I will do all I can..I lo..I look forward to your return"

Biting her lip at the hesitation, wondering if what the cop was going to say is what she would have hoped for, Emma pulls back and kisses the woman's forehead. "See you soon.." Moving around the car towards the driver's side, the blonde glances up to the house. "Henry come on!"

Bouncing back out the door and down the porch steps, Henry runs over and hugs Regina round the waist briefly before moving into the car. "Bye Gina! I've left something for you upstairs!"

Frowning confused, the brunette then smiles towards the boy. "Thank you dear..see you soon" waving the pair off, Regina then hugs her arms with a deep sigh as she returns back inside the empty house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Regina!"

Hearing the panicked voice of her sister, Regina leaves the kitchen to find Zelena rushing through the front door in a state. Seeing Bella in her arms, the brunette swallows a lump then reaches for the tot, in need of a hug. "Zelena? What's the matter? Is she okay?"

Growing teary, the redhead nods. "Bella's fine..clearly misses you but she's fine. It's Hades.."

"What about Hades? What did he say?" Holding the babbling tot close to her, the cop notices how worked up her sister is becoming and grabs her hand, gesturing for them to go into the living room.

Sitting down on the couch, Zelena watches momentarily as Regina places Bella in her travel cot which she had yet to move before sitting beside her sister. "He tricked me. Again. I'm so sorry..this is all my fault. If I hadn't met him then we wouldn't be in-"

Placing a hand onto the redheads thigh, the brunette cuts in. "You wouldn't have Bella"

"I know but..Regina..he still wants to make you pay..and I don't know what he's planning, he said it would be least expected.."

Taking a breath, the cop exhales sharply, pushing down her worry. "Zelena. Hades won't hurt you or Bella so you need to leave..go stay with mother. His problem is with me"

"But..what..what about Emma? What have you told her?" The redhead questions while looking around for the woman in question.

"I've told her all she needs to know and has done the same as what I have just asked you. She has taken Henry away until this is all resolved"

Looking alarmed, Zelena shakes her head abruptly. "Resolved how? In your demise?"

"Well I hope not.."

"How are you so calm about this Gina?"

Looking down to her lap, Regina bites her lip before replying quietly. "Believe me I'm not...I'm trying to hold it together for you, for Emma..for mother..because if I don't, I will crumble and I won't be able to fight whatever the hell it is that Hades is going to throw my way"

Moving closer, Zelena pulls her sister into a hug. "I get what you're trying to do but whose the big sister here? Please, just for once let me protect you. I'm not going anywhere..we'll face this together"

Relaxing into the hug, the cop then sniffles as she pulls back. "I think I'm going to go lay down..it's been an emotional day..saying goodbye to Emma and Henry..it was rather tough.."

Rubbing her sisters arm in a comforting manner, the redhead nods. "I'll be here.."

Letting out a smile, Regina stands and makes her way towards the stairs and up to her room. Upon entering the door, the brunette smiles more at seeing Henry's prized teddy sat on top of her pillow. Settling onto the bed, the cop lifts the teddy to inspect it closely. Hearing the phone ring, the brunette answers quickly at seeing the caller ID. "I was just thinking about you two..."

 _"Regina, did Henry come home to pick something up?"_

Frowning, Regina sits up. "Henry? No why?"

 _"We were still in town and..and..I stopped for gas and when I..when I came back..he wasn't in the car! He knows not to leave the car unless I'm with him! I thought maybe he went back..I...oh god where is he?!"_

"Are you still at the gas station?" Moving quickly off the bed, taking the teddy with her, the cop hurries downstairs.

 _"Yes..Regina..where's my boy?.."_

Hearing the blondes voice crack, clearly upset, the brunette blinks back her own tears. "I'm on my way. We will find him"

"Find who?" Having heard the end of the conversation as she had heard her sisters rushed footsteps, Zelena questions.

Slipping her phone into her pocket, Regina grabs her jacket. "Henry's missing.."

Paling at the thought, the redhead looks towards the brunette, noticing the same sudden stare at the realisation. "Hades.."

Dropping her mouth open in shock, the cop sprints out the door to find Emma.

 _A/N: all I can say is sorry.._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Pulling up sharply within the garage, having spotted Emma's bright yellow bug, Regina rushes out of her driver's seat to find the older woman. Frowning at the lack of blonde, the brunette scans the establishment then lands her eyes upon who she is looking for, heading out the garage shop door. "Emma!"

Meeting her gaze, the teacher hurries over and launches herself at the woman, wrapping her arms around the cops neck. "I don't know what to do..I..I've checked everywhere in case he was hiding..or..or in case he asked for the restroom inside but he's nowhere! I've spoken to a colleague of yours and they are on their way..Regina where is he?!" Beginning to sob, Emma tightens her grip.

Holding onto the blonde firmly, Regina rubs her back teary herself. "We will find him..I think..I know what's happened..." Despite not wanting to cause Emma anymore heartache, the brunette confesses guiltily.

Moving back, the blonde keeps hold of the cops arms while frowning with a sniffle. "What?..what do you mean?"

Swiping away a tear from the older woman's face, the younger woman bites her lip as it begins to tremble. "I'm so sorry..." Taking a breath, Regina tightens her grip on the blonde in fear, to keep her at bay and not run away from her. "Hades. Zelena said he still held a grudge and wanted to get to me in a way we'd least expect..he's done it so my life would be ruined because then you would hate me as this is all my fault and then you would leave"

Growing angry, Emma breathes heavily. "I'm going to kill him!" Going to move past her girlfriend, the teacher is pulled to a stop.

"Emma no! He's inside you can't get to him. Please you said you wanted to do this properly and we will, just let me inform my colleague about everything and we will find him"

"I asked you to do it properly before Henry went missing! Right now I don't give a damn if it's going by the law or not. I need to find him!" Pulling herself completely away, Emma jumps back into her car and begins to drive off leaving Regina to watch helplessly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pacing up and down the garage, the brunette curses down the phone as the dial continues to ring. Having spoke to her colleague, Regina knew what to do next.

 _"Regina! Have you found Henry?"_

Coming to a halt, the cop sighs. "No Zelena we haven't and Emma's gone awol. I need you to do me a favour okay? You know Hades more than anyone, who would help him on the outside? Old friends? Business partners?..." Eyes widening as she rattles off any suspects, Regina shouts out to herself. "Jefferson!"

 _"The scrawny brother? I thought he said he wanted out of it all?"_

"Yes he did but with a brother like Hades he may not of had a choice! I got to go, I'll keep you updated!" Rushing over towards her car, the cop goes to hang up.

 _"Wait! Regina if he's not him, you might try his first partner he got into business with, Jekyll"_

Nodding as she takes in the information, the brunette slams her door shut and starts up the engine. "Got it, thanks sis" hanging up, the youngest Mills begins to drive while tapping in a location to find the quickest route. Connecting her phone up to the handset, Regina hits speed dial and waits as she takes the highway.

 _"Have you got him?!"_

"No. Emma listen to me, I have a lead..meet me at Hades house, remember the-"

 _"The one where there was a drug deal and my son got involved? I know the place, I'm on my way"_

Hanging up, the cop takes a left turn while praying that Henry is okay otherwise she just might lose her new found family forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Switching the lock on the front door, Regina lifts her head from her crouched position by the keyhole at hearing a loud beep. Rising up to stand, the brunette watches as the blonde parks up the pavement and races up the path to meet her.

Holding her hands up, Emma swallows hard. "I know what you're gonna say, for me to stay here and let you do your job but I can't Regina..I need to do this.."

Hearing the vulnerability and crack within the teachers voice, the younger woman shakes her head and holds out her hand hopeful that the older woman will trust her. "I wasn't going to. My job may be important to me Emma, but your job as a mother comes first..just stay close by okay? I'm armed.."

Simply nodding with fear in her eyes, the blonde latches onto Regina's hand as they both enter the house. Scanning warily around the rooms, the cop frowns in thought. "There must be some sort of hide out..when I was here with Jefferson and he went to go and retrieve the drugs, he never went upstairs he went past them.."

Raising an eyebrow, Emma comes to a halt as the brunette releases her hand and moves to the door left ajar under the stair case. Motioning for her to be quiet, Regina slides out her gun and aims as she taps the door open with her foot. Peering through the dark space, she holds her gun high then freezes at hearing a phone ring. Stepping back, the brunette keeps her stance in case someone else is present then looks to her girlfriend who is frantically searching for her phone then lifts to her ear.

"Hello?"

 _"..ma..it's me...I-"_

"Henry! Where are you?!" Eyes widening while growing glassy, the younger teacher looks to Regina who takes her arm through concern at hearing the call be Henry.

 _"I'm..I'm at home..I'm okay Ma..I just..Jefferson..is with me."_

Inhaling angrily, the blonde feels her hand being tugged by the brunette who mouths 'let's go' having pressed her ear against the back of the phone. "Henry were coming, don't be scared kid okay?"

 _"..okay..."_

"Stay on the phone to me"

 _"..I don't know..what he's saying.."_

Leaving her bug, Emma climbs into her girlfriends car. "Henry put _him_ on" glancing worriedly at Regina.

"Emma put him on speaker" the brunette states as she begins to drive back home.

Hearing a shuffle, the two woman wait as a new voice sounds. _"Hello?"_

"What the hell have you done with my son?!"

 _"I..I..I'm..I didn't mean for it to get this far! I'm sorry!"_

"You're sorry?! That is all you have to-" pausing at feeling her girlfriend take her arm, the blonde takes a breath.

Taking over, the brunette clears her throat. "Jefferson, I should warn you that I now have you tracked so if I were you, I would stay put until we get there and do not in any way harm a hair on that boys head!" Matching the woman beside her by taking a breath, having got worked up as she spoke, the cop speeds up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pushing the front door open, Emma runs through followed by Regina. "Henry?!"

Hearing fast approaching footsteps, the blonde looks towards the living room seeing the boy bolt over and crash into her. Immediately crouching to his level, the teacher hugs her son tightly. "Oh kid are you okay? You're okay right?" Pulling back briefly to check him over, Emma then stands while keeping her arms firmly round him.

"Yes Ma, I'm okay, I promise" holding onto his mother's waist, Henry gulps worriedly as he sees Jefferson appear in the doorway.

Instinctively moving forward and in front of the reunited pair, Regina glares at the boy. "You have some explaining to do, you're coming with me"

Shoving his hands in his pocket, the boy fidgets on his feet. "I know I've done stuff but..I really..I didn't want it to get this far.."

Raising an eyebrow unimpressed, the cop scoffs. "Of course you didn't dear, it was all a misunderstanding taking a ten year old boy from his mother's car!" Clearing her throat at the sudden outburst, the brunette composes herself while slipping her hand into her pocket to retrieve her cuffs.

"Hades threatened me"

Pausing as she cuffs one wrist, the cop shakes her head. "I don't want your excuses, save it for the station"

"Regina, wait.." Watching Jefferson cautiously, Emma then glances down to her son. "Go to your room and lock the door.." Sending Henry off, the blonde steps forward, joining her girlfriend. "I want to hear what he has to say. Why he took my son"

"I told you, Hades threatened me..he can also be violent when he wants to be and..and I didn't want to be involved once he got put inside but of course I'm messenger boy and I always do his errands..he contacted and said he was gonna have me watched..if I didn't do as he said he would make me pay. I swear it I would never hurt the kid! I may have done some stupid stuff but I would never go that far!" Explaining in desperation, Jefferson sighs as the two women just continue to stare at him with a hard expression.

Sighing, Regina turns towards the blonde. "I don't usually do this..I mean this is my job but like I said..you come first so..what do you want to do? Press charges?"

Scoffing, Emma continues to glare. "He wouldn't last 5 minutes in jail. I know it's all an act..trying to be the big man in school but seriously he wouldn't cut it. However, he did take my son"

Listening intently, the cop bites her lip. "We could get a win win here..if we send him away, send both of them away"

Frowning, the teacher looks to her girlfriend for an explanation.

"We use this information and any other information Jefferson has, which I'm sure he'll obliged to" giving the boy a look, the brunette smirks slightly at the frantic nod she recieves. "This will send Hades away to the highest facility we have..no contact, he'll basically end his days there and then send Jefferson to stay in a retreat somewhere..far away from here to mend his ways. Like a rehab facility"

"Do that. I just want both of them out of our lives so we can just get back to normal" rubbing her forehead with a sigh, fed up of the whole situation, the blonde watches as the cop takes the boy out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pulling up into the driveway after a detailed interrogation, Regina rests her head back momentarily on the head rest, feeling guilty for what has happened as Hades had a vendetta against her family and not Emma's. Even if in some way Emma was now part of her family. Exiting the car, the brunette locks up and heads inside the house to see it empty minus a note from the blonde to say her and Henry have gone to collect the bug from the garage. Stripping her jacket and dropping her keys, the worn out cop heads upstairs in need of a shower before pausing by the guest room. Glancing in sadly, Regina bites her lip at seeing the empty cot. She was glad in some way that Zelena finally stepped up to her responsibilities even if she didn't go about it the right way but now, now there was an emptiness about the place. Shaking her head out of her thoughts at a shout, the brunette tilts her head towards the stairs.

"Gina were home!"

Smiling at the use of the term, Regina watches as the pair of Swan's come into view with Henry giving a wave before disappearing into his room. Strolling up to the woman, Emma smiles then frowns in concern. "Hey..what are you doing?" Wrapping her arms around the brunette slowly, the teacher tugs gently to hold her closer. "You miss Bella don't you?"

Exhaling shakily, the cop nods. "Yes I do..but..also I think it's the idea of her..a baby who is dependent on only me because that is what she needed"

Pressing a light kiss to the sad woman's shoulder, the blonde then nuzzles her neck. "Well..how about we look into it.."

"Look into what?" Laying her hands against the strong arms holding her, Regina peers behind her prompting Emma to peck her nose.

"A baby. Our baby"

Eyes widening slightly, the brunette chuckles nervously. "Emma we've just moved in together..what if you get sick of me or I don't know, things change?"

Giving a half hearted shrug, the teacher smiles. "It won't"

"How can you be so sure?"

Pressing a soft kiss to Regina's lips, the blonde replies. "Because I love you and that is never going to change"

Staring in disbelief, Regina opens her mouth to speak. "You.."

"I Love you"

Turning within her girlfriends arms, the brunette looks at her shocked. Coming to the realisation that she is not dreaming, the cop responds in a quiet yet meaningful manner. "I love you too..so much.."

Grinning, Emma plants a series of kisses around the young woman's face before landing on her lips. Kissing back, Regina grips the blondes arms and smiles into it as she knew this was only the beginning.


	20. Chapter 20

_I know it has been some time but here is a rather long epilogue to round this story up. I have decided to set myself a plan to finish off my stories which are basically done then choose one at a time to work on so I can get all my old stories completed. Thanks for all the reviews and support!_

 **Epilogue**

Walking between the desks of her classroom, Emma places a book down on each one then checks her planning sheet to ensure she has finished correctly. Smiling in triumph, the young teacher makes her way back to the front and stores the rest of the books away before grabbing her jacket. Glancing towards the door hearing it being pulled open hastily, she watches as her girlfriend rushes inside. Appearing concerned as the brunette crashes into her, Emma rubs her back in comfort, dropping her jacket onto the desk. "Regina? What's wrong?"

Shaking her head abruptly while squeezing her other half, struggling to find the words, the cop smiles against the woman's neck. "Nothing. Nothing at all. Emma, it worked!"

Frowning momentarily, the teacher pulls back to look at the brunette directly. "What worked?" Noticing the beaming smile, adjoined by teary eyes, Emma own eyes widen in realisation. "It worked?!"

Nodding, Regina confirms. "I'm pregnant!"

Beginning to grin, the blonde scoops the petite woman up and holds onto her tightly. Planting a kiss on Emma's shoulder then cheek, the brunette squeezes back. "I got somewhat eager to take a test considering they said it usually takes a while for it to work and today was the date that the doctor said would be earliest to find out" sliding back down to her feet as her girlfriend releases her slightly to allow her chance to move, Regina looks back up at her with an adoring gaze as Emma cups her face with amazement. "Emma, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was going to take a test but I didn't know I was..I got too impatient"

Chuckling lightly, the younger teacher shakes her head in dismiss and pecks the brunette's nose before resting their foreheads together. "You don't need to be sorry, that is the last thing on my mind right now. Regina, we are having a baby" grinning, Emma pecks the woman on the lips. "I can just imagine Henry's face right now..."

Stepping back to take hold of the blondes hand, the cop suddenly frowns with worry. "He will be okay about this, won't he?"

Stroking her thumb across her concerned girlfriends cheek, Emma reassures her. "Of course he will! He knew what we was trying to do and he was all for it. After everything that happened with Bella, he just wants you to be happy, you mean a lot to him and he told me so himself"

Smiling once again, Regina watches as the blonde moves away to reach her jacket and put it on. "I'm happy to call him my stepson"

Holding her hand out towards the brunette, Emma gestures towards the door. "I'm happy too. You deserve this, to be a mother"

Accepting the offered hand and hugging into the woman's arm, the cop follows her out. "I couldn't have found a better mother to share this with"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Waddling into the living room with a deep sigh, Regina lowers herself onto the couch beside her beloved while placing a hand on her protruding belly. "I cannot look at another criminal report..it's driving me insane!"

Peering over towards the worn out brunette, Emma sits back from her marking and places her hand on top of the olive one, rubbing gently. "I know..but you're pushing your eight month mark and there is no way I am allowing you to go out there on cop duty. Besides you know you wouldn't just have me on your case.."

"Don't remind me. Mother has been exactly as I expected. Suffocating. As for zelena she just so excited to share the experience as Bella is only one"

"They just care for your wellbeing, as do I" leaning over, the blonde presses a kiss to her girlfriends forehead then begins to pack up her books. "I'll go make a start on dinner while you sit back and-"

"Rest..." Rolling her eyes, the cop sighs again with a pout.

Pausing by the door, the young teacher leans against the frame. "I know you're sick of it but just think of the end result. It will all be worth it. Remember how you felt when you held Bella for the first time? Now increase that feeling because it's your own child.."

Dropping her pout to a smile at the thought, the brunette nods. "You're right..but if I'm going to rest properly, it's needs to be the full works. Constant drinks and food to satisfy my cravings.." Smirking slightly, Regina then rubs her belly for effect. "Not to mention foot rubs..."

"You can have whatever you wish.."

"Thanks babe.."

Turning to head towards the kitchen, Emma ruffles Henry's hair as he comes to stand beside her having come downstairs.

Making his way over to the couch, the boy sits beside the brunette with a frown at seeing her bite her lip with worry. "Gina? Are you okay?"

Shaking away her thoughts, Regina tilts her head towards Henry then wraps an arm around his shoulder, prompting the boy to shuffle closer. "I was just..thinking.."

Peering up at the woman, Henry questions. "About?"

Deciding to be honest as Henry is now approaching his teens, the cop sighs. "The baby. It all seems so real now there is not long to go and I guess like all new mothers, I'm nervous and excited at the same time..if I get this wrong..I"

Shaking his head abruptly, the boy smiles. "You won't. This baby is going to be so lucky to have you. Besides you're already a great mom to me"

Inhaling sharply at Henry's confession, the brunette grows teary and pulls the boy into a hug.

Hugging back, Henry grins as he rubs the top of her back. "It's okay mom.."

Pulling back, Regina smiles as she takes hold of his face and kisses his forehead. "Thank you my sweet boy.."

Screwing his nose at all the affection, the boy then rolls his eyes playfully. "I forgot your hormones"

"It's not hormones Henry. It's because I'm honoured to have you as a son and I love you"

Simply grinning, Henry reaches for the tv remote. "Love you too"

Rising from the couch with a slight struggle, Regina mimics Emma's earlier move and ruffles the boys hair before making her way to the kitchen.

Looking across at hearing footsteps, Emma raises an eyebrow and gives the woman an accusing look as the brunette leans against the island.

"Don't say it. I needed to move, I was getting stiff"

Shrugging it off, the blonde turns back to the stove.

Taking in her surroundings, more so the vast amount of pots and pans the blonde appears to be using, Regina clears her throat to gain her attention again. "What exactly are you cooking that takes all of these to make?"

"Erm..." Peering over guiltily, Emma inhales sharply at the death stare, normally used for interrogation, she is receiving, giving her an idea that her girlfriend knows exactly why but wants confirmation. "Well..."

"Regina! Dear what in gods name are you doing in the kitchen? Emma is making us dinner"

Letting out a deep sigh, Regina pouts towards the teacher stood before her then turns to face the older woman. "Mother..this is my kitchen I can be in here if I want to"

"Not when you're carrying my grandchild you're not" taking her daughter's arm, Cora begins to lead her back to the living room. "Come on.."

Following her mother's instruction, the younger brunette then pauses in the hallway at seeing her sister and niece. Releasing her arm, Regina smiles on sight of Bella and holds her arms out for the tot. "There she is!"

Watching her one year old toddle over towards her aunt, Zelena rolls her eyes. "Hello to you too sis"

Waving a hand to dismiss her sibling, the cop lifts Bella up and smothers her in kisses gaining a giggle. Hugging into her, the girl rests her head down. "Nina!"

Stroking her hair, Regina chuckles. "Still working on the G I see.."

Placing a hand to the brunette's back to lead her into the living room with a little more force, Cora scolds her. "I noticed your study light was on when we came in. You should not be working!"

Biting his lip at the sudden arrival of the Mills, Henry smiles at the wink given from zelena. "Mom says exactly the same.."

"Hey!" Glaring towards the boy, Regina shoves him playfully then gives him a smile.

Holding his hands up surrendering, the boy stands and leaves the small family to it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Laying in bed, curled up into Emma's side as the blonde drapes an arm across her hip, Regina glances up towards her. "I've been thinking..."

Peering down, the teacher reaches her hand up to run her fingers through the brunette's dark locks. "About?"

Lifting her head and resting it against Emma's shoulder, the cop confesses. "My job.."

"Regina, you're not going into the station, you're going to give birth any day now"

Letting slip a smile at how stern and serious Emma sounds, Regina shakes her head. "I know. I was thinking about after I give birth. The future and our children.."

Frowning in confusion, the blonde kisses her forehead. "What do you mean?"

"As much as I love my job..I don't want you one day to have to answer the door to a colleague of mine saying that something went wrong on a lead and I'm.." Swallowing hard, the brunette sniffles slightly. "I don't want to burden you with having to tell our children that I wouldn't be coming home..or put that kind of heartache on them.."

Giving a shaky breath at what is being said, hating even the thought of something happening to her girlfriend, Emma squeezes her tightly. "What are you saying?"

"I'm still going to be a cop but..I will drop down to part time and I will remain in the offices and not outside putting myself in danger. Look what happened with hades..not only did I put myself in danger, I nearly lost you over what happened to Henry"

"But you didn't. I couldn't just leave, I love you.." Feeling Regina's insecurities surface, the teacher keeps a firm grip on her for comfort.

Sighing, the brunette meets her eyes again. "Did you know Henry called me mom earlier?"

"He mentioned it. He's worried that it will have to be a one time thing as he was trying to cheer you up. He said he didn't know what to call you now.."

"I love being his other mother. He can call me it if that is what he wants..but that hit me. It's not just me anymore..I have a family and that needs to come first"

"Okay. That's good then..I mean I always worry about you when I call the station and they say you've gone out on patrol or have taken another undercover job. I can't even think straight until you walk through the front door. You're my life and I need you to stay with me until we are old and grey.."

"Oh really?" Teasing, the brunette leans up and kisses her softly.

Kissing back, Emma then chuckles nervously. "That's the plan..."

Giving a smile, Regina goes to rest her head back down, going wide eyed as she stares ahead at an open ring box perched on top of the blondes stomach, revealing a small diamond solitaire. "..Emma..."

"I know this is the most cheesy and possibly stupidest time to do this but..I'd hope you wouldn't need any big gesture or romantic plan to ask you because I love you and for me this moment is special no matter where we are because all I care about is you and our family and you just prompted me to do this because of what you said. You love me and Henry and our family. I couldn't ask anyone more special to spend the rest of our lives with. So, how about it? Will you marry me?"

Growing teary, Regina attempts a smile. "...Emma.."

Also growing teary, Emma shakes her head realising and moving herself away. "Oh god..what have I done..you're saying no..why did I-"

"My waters broke.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Feeling agitated and fidgeting in his seat, Henry looks apprehensive as he sees the two Mills women charge down the corridor.

"Henry!"

"Where is Regina?" Cora asks as they meet him.

"She's in there.." Gesturing towards a room, the boy looks ghostly white. "She just keeps..I don't like that she's in pain.."

Quickly pulling the boy into a hug as she sets Bella buggy to the side, Zelena squeezes. "It's okay. It's..kinda what happens.."

Leaving the pair to sit outside, Cora makes her way into the room to find her daughter panting through a contraction and Emma sat against her bed holding her hand while whispering words of reassurance. Noticing the older woman, the blonde gives a nervous smile. "They said it's time for her to push..the midwife is coming.."

Nodding, the older brunette stands on the other side and grasps at her daughters spare hand. "You can do this Regina. Out of everyone I know, you were born to be a mother.."

Nodding, the brunette takes a deep breath and begins to push on sight of the midwife.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stroking the small wisp of hair on top of the baby's head, Emma smiles as she keeps her other arm wrapped around Regina. "She's the image of you.."

"I hope that's a good thing.." Also smiling, the brunette stifles a yawn as she keeps her daughter close, wrapped up against her chest. "She's perfect.."

"Now we have one of each" kissing the cops head, the blonde slides off the bed and makes her way towards the door. "I'll go fetch the others.."

"Emma?"

Pausing by the door, Emma looks over her shoulder. "Hm?"

"Yes.."

"Yes?" 

Raising an eyebrow, Regina chuckles when she watches the light bulb switch on.

"Oh! You mean yes, yes!" Grinning, the blonde briefly returns to the bed to kiss the brunette.

Kissing back, Regina strokes the side of Emma's face. "After. When everyone is gone?"

Understanding what is said, the young teacher nods. "I'll be right back"

Turning her attention back to the small girl in her arms, the brunette lifts her gently and presses a kiss to her forehead and nose. "You may look like me but I have a feeling you will have your mom wrapped around her finger.."

Stepping inside the room cautiously, Henry grins on sight of his sister and makes his way over to the bed as the rest of the family head inside. "She's tiny!"

"You done good sis" smiling over at the pair, Zelena lifts the now wide awake Bella up to see her cousin.

"Baby!" Bella claps as she watches intrigued. "Gina baby!"

Laughing lightly at the tot getting her name right, Regina reaches for her hand. "Yes sweet girl.."

Watching from the foot of the bed, Cora questions. "Did you both decide on a name yet?"

Sharing a look with Emma, the brunette nods. "We had one picked out for each just in case. This little one is Grace.."

Smiling, the older brunette steps closer. "Beautiful...now hand her over to grandma"

Rolling her eyes, the cop passes he daughter over then settles down more with another yawn.

Noticing, Emma bites her lip. "I think Regina needs rest so.."

"We will see you tomorrow" Zelena states as she gestures for Henry to follow her. "Henry will stay with us..you don't need to worry"

"Thank you. Be good kid.." Taking Grace from a reluctant Cora, Emma watches the group leave then sits on the chair.

Looking over sleepily, Regina mumbles. "I think you owe me something..."

Smiling, the blonde briefly glances across then lifts Grace's hand to her lips to kiss her small fingers. "You're too tired babe. Go to sleep, I'm not going anywhere.." Staring mesmerised at the bundle in her arms, the teacher rests back to get comfy as she hears Regina's breathing even out as she sleeps. "How could I ever leave my girls?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Opening her eyes and lifting herself up into a sitting position at hearing Grace begin to fuss, Regina watches in awe as Emma stands from her chair and carries the baby over, placing her into the brunette's arms. Seeing Grace open her mouth expectantly, the cop chuckles as she loosens her gown to allow her to latch on. "That's it baby girl, from now on I'm a vending machine"

Sitting on the edge, the blonde slips her arm around the brunette. "I think she has a present for you and I don't mean the nappy kind.."

Staring down at their feeding baby, Regina gives a small laugh realising as she spots the engagement ring sitting loosely around Grace's wrist. "Yes she does.."

Sharing a smile, Emma carefully slides it off and reaches for her girlfriends hand before pausing. "It's still yes isn't it?"

Leaning over to kiss her lips, the brunette rests their foreheads together with a content sigh. "Yes Emma Swan, I will marry you"

Automatically grinning as she slips the ring onto the cops finger, the blonde pecks her lips again. "Looks like our family is complete.."

"Here's to the next chapter.." Turning her gaze back to Grace who has finished feeding and now has her eyes closed, Regina drops her head onto Emma's shoulder as the pair continue to watch their daughter in silence.

The end.


End file.
